ghoul and shiki
by husband of megumi shimizu
Summary: Thanatos wakes up in a hospital after a accident. now he must find a way back to megumi and junko. he will make new friends and enemy's along the way. will he see his family again read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Thanatose woke up with a splitting headache, agh my head it feels like iv been kicked by a horse he said sitting up. Just then the doctor camein and said, that would be a understatement you were in a terrible accident.  
Thanatose looked at him confused, I don't remember any of that and ware is my wife and daughter he asked worried. The doctor looked at him confused, sr calm down I don't know anything about that'' but you really need to rest your hurt the doctor said. thanatose got really angry at him, look doc I really need to get out of here and back home before my they start missing me he said in anger. I'm sorry sr but you have to stay here until your clear the doctor said. Thantose was now pissed he had a haff mind to just bite the man and brake out of here. but he couldn't let this guy find out what her really is or ells it could go very wrong very fast. but the more thought about it the more hungry he got, _I need to feed soon before I get sick and go crazy_ he thought in worry. look doctor I really need to get back home'' there's something going on back how and I need to be there he explained. the doctor looked at him with sympathy for the boy, I guess I could let you go early if you promise to come back for a check up the doctor said. sure but can you come over here for a second, I have a bug bit on my arm that itches thanatose said faking a said look. the doctor went over to look at his arm and wen he got close enough thanatose struck. he grabbed the doctor and extending his long sharp fangs and bit the doctor in the neck. wen the doctor stopped moving thanatose released him and put him on the bed he then gave him a order. now listen to me wen you wake up you will forget every thing got it thanatose said sternly. the doctor just mumbled yes. thanatose felt really good'' now that he had his strength back it was time to get out of here and back to his family. he looked around and found a folded pile of clothes he grabbed them and changed. then he walked out of the room.

Thanatose walked down the hall way and headed to the lobby were he sighed out. the lady behind the desk asked, did you enjoy your stay at Tokyo hospital. thanatose glared at her, no I did not'' he said in anger. the woman was taken back by his anger but she let him go. wen thanatose walked out of the hospital he was met with a amazing sight. he was smack dab it the heart of Tokyo city, wow this is amazing not as good as new York but still cool he said. _megumi always wanted to come here and now I know why it really cool_ he thought. just then he go a huge headache and fell to the ground. AHHHHHH''WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON he yelled in pain. his eyes were red and his fangs extended he didn't have the strength to hide them so he just ran. he headed for a back alley ware he fell on the ground in pain, agh what the hell is going on first I wake up in the hospital and now this how could it get any worse. he then herd the sound of footsteps, hey I thought I herd scrameing down there are you ok the man asked. as the man got closer and closer thanatose found it harder and harder to control himself. st 'stay away from me I don't want to hurt you thanatose warned. but the man wouldn't listen and finaly thanatose snapped and attacked him. he pinned the man down to the ground and bit right into his neck. thanatose could feel the rich crimson blood that filled his mouth but thanatose didn't stop there. he began taking chunks out of the man and eating them'' he didn't know why he was doing this and at the moment he didn't care. all that mattered to him right now was eating this person. wen thanatose was done the man was now nothing more then a bloody skeleton. thanatose looked over the horrific feast he just had, what is the matter with me he asked him self. what did they do to me in that place this isn't right shiki don't eat people. he looked down at his bloody hands, what have they done to me what is happening to me? I need answers but who can help me'' if any one found what I am they would report me to the government and that would put my family at risk. it then dawned on him, speaking of my family I need to get back to them they need me he said worried. he then got up, well standing here all day isn't gonna help'' first things first I need to hide this guy' well what's left of him he said joking. he began to drag the skeleton to a dumpster and tossed him in. well that's one thing done now to find some one who can help me he said and headed in to the city.

to be honest thanatose had no idea ware to look, but he had herd rumors that there were monsters called ghouls that lived in the city. _what's strange is that even though what I did was really bad I feel a lot better now_ he thought. but why would I do that normaly I only drink the blood but I just devoured him but why he asked himself. he new these ghouls could help him sense they had similar eating habits but there's one problem. he isn't a ghoul he is a vampire'' so why was he acting like one? '' the only reason he can think of is that wen he was out the doctor did something to him but what. as he continued to walk though the city he saw a coffee shop called anteiku and walked in. he sat down at one of the booths and looked at the menu, hmm'' it all looks good but seeing as I just ate a entire human I think ill just have a coffee he said to him self.

just then a girl with short purple hair walked up and asked, hello sr' welcome to anteiku how cant I help you today. thanatose looked up at her and notes she had a strange sent, _she must be one of them I must talk to her_ he thought. yes I would like a small coffee with cream and sugar please he asked nicely. she smiled back, anything else sr?'' she asked nicely. thanatose decided this was his chance, umm'' ya what time do you get off work? ''he asked. the girl looked at him confused, I get off at five, if your asking me out one a date I'm sorry but I'm not interested she said with a bored tone. thanatose laughed nervously, ha ha'' no its nothing like that I'm married I just wanted to talk to you about something that's all he explained. she looked at him weirdly, oh'' ok I guess I can do that but don't even think of trying anything got it she said with venom. he smiled nervously, no problem besides my wife would murder me if she knew I cheated on he said smiling. he also felt a ping of sadness in his heart thinking about megumi and junko but he knew they would make it they were tough. the girl then went to get his coffee, we she brought it she leaned down to his ear and whispered, meet me in the alley behind the shop we'll talk there she said and walked off.

after Thanatose drank his coffee he went out side and waited for the girl to arrive. wen she did she didn't seem to happy probably because she wanted to go home. she walked up to him and he notes she had changed her clothes. well I'm here what was it you wanted to talk about and make it quick she said bored. thanatose sighed, ok look I don't no how to explain this so I'll just show you he said. his eyes turned red and his fangs extending his fangs along with other sharp teeth. the girl stood back in fright she's never seen anything like it, well that's s certainly shocking she said scared. not much scared this girl she was born tough and she her self was a monster. but this thing was down right terrifying and she didn't know what to do. thanatose looked at her and asked, please help me I don't know what to do and I heard that there were monsters here that can help me he said worried. the girl stood there shocked, look I don't know what your talking about but ive never seen a ghoul like you if that even what you are she said scared. thanatose changed back to normal and began to explain. ok first of I'm not a ghoul or at least I wasn't before he began, I am a shiki or a corps demon most people call us vampires and I don't know why I'm like this I woke up in the hospital to day and I don't know why he explained. I have heard rumors about your kind but I never believed them but if you are a shiki then you shouldn't have a form like that you must be a have breed she said. he looked at her confused and then he thought about it for a minute, _I guess it would make sense but how is that even possible unless that doctor did something to me while I was out_ he thought. he looked at her and asked, can you help me please I know your one of them I can smell it he said annoyed. she looked at him and thought, _this kid is all messed up maybe if I take him to yoshimura maybe he can help him._ ok look I can't help you but I know someone who can she said. thanatose smiled happily, oh'' thank you miss you don't know how much this means to me he said now happy he found someone who can help him. also my name is thanatos he said holding out his hand. the girl shook it and said touka. she then led him to a building next to the coffee shop

 _don't worry megumi and junko I'm one my way just hang in there a little longer._


	2. Chapter 2 a place to stay

Touka led thanatose up the stairs of a apartment to a door wen they walked in there was a sitting area. wow nice place you got here not as good as the mansion back home but still nice he commented. she looked back at him, thanks I guess but its not really mine it belongs to my boss so be nice, in fact he is the one who can help you so take a seat while I go get him she said sternly. he sat down on a couch and sighed, _I really hope this guy can help me_ he thought soon a tall old man came in, well young man touka tells me you need some help he said nicely. this guy was one of them as well he could smell it, yes sr you see something wired is going on with me thanatose began. wen I woke up this morning I was in the hospital but I don't know how I got there and wen I got out I felt this horrible hunger he said. well young man what your dealing with is something all ghouls have the old man said. thanatose just sighed, thats the thing I'm not a ghoul I'm what's called a shiki I drink blood but fore some strange reason I wanted more he said nervously. yoshimura thought fore a moment, h'mm '' it seems your a have breed of some sorts but I've never heard of a ghoul mixed with your kind before he said confused. do you know about the shiki? '' asked thanatose. he was nervous what if he told them about them and something bad happens. yes I have but only rumors your kind is not a common sight here in the city your the first one I've seen in a long time yoshimura explained. thanatose didn't know this but it would make sense. look sr I really need to find out whats wrong and get back home to my wife and daughter before something bad happens thanatose said worried. I see ware are you from I think its safe to say your not from tokyo he asked. I came from a small village called sotobba ware a small group of shiki moved in but now we are being hunted by the village doctor thanatose explained. why are they hunting you if I may ask said yoshimura. well the doctor found out we were the cause of all the deaths in the village and now he has the whole town wanting our heads thana explained. the old man looked at him, why did you kill them did they do something to you he asked. thana sighed, no its just being shiki we have to feed one human blood to live and sadly that means that the humans die he explained.

I wasn't always a shiki I used to be human but wen I found out that my wife was one I had her turn me so I could be with her thana said. I thought I could be different then the rest of them and not feed on humans but use blood packs. but even I couldn't resist the hunger and I fed one people that made me mad '' then wen I seen what it did to family's it ripped them apart and I new that we had to stop so I made a deal with the leader thana explained. the old man had a eyebrow raised, really please tell me what your plan was he asked thanatose. thanatose took a deep breath, well I said that if they stopped feed one the villagers I would saply them with blood packs thanatose answered. it wasn't long before my wife got pregnant with our daughter and she almost died giving berth but we got through it thana said. well you have really been through a lot haven't you yoshimura asked. yes thats why I need to get back before they get hurt but first I need to learn how to control this thing I have in me he said worried. well while I cant tell you why your like this I can help you control your ghoul half yoshimura said. thanatose smiled thanks sr but how can you control it so far the only thing I can control is wen I transform he said. well you can control you hunger by drinking a mix of blood and flesh but ether way you will have to eat yoshimura explained. thanatose thought about it for a moment, _I if I can learn to control this then maybe I could use it against ozaki but first I need to get out of this city._ ok but ware am I gonna get something like that thanatose asked. the old man smiled, we can make it here we have the meat to make it and we can get blood as well yoshimura said with a light smile. thanatose looked at him strangely, if you don't mind me asking '' ware do you get your food from I mean we normaly have other shiki go into the city to get us blood packs so how do you get yours thanatose asked curiously. we get our food from suicide victims or from other resources the old man explained. well that makes sense by using suicide victims you lower this risk of detection and save time and energy thanatose said. he began to realize that maybe these ghouls could teach him some things. correct because we live in the city there are more people that is both a good thing and a bad thing yoshimura explained. is it because of those men the ccg? '' thanatose asked. the old man sighed, yes unfortunately they think we are all monsters he said sadly. thanatose sighed, ya I know how you feel ware I come from people feel the same way if it dosen't fallow our customs it must go he said sadly. but that is why I have to get back home my family is in danger thanatose explained worried. I see well at the moment it wouldn't be wise to go out the doves are at all time high but you are welcome to stay here as lone as you need yoshimura said. thanatose sighed, ok I'll stay for the night but tomorrow I need to find a way back to sotoba before its to late he said sternly. _I if I don't get back and soon megumi and junko along with everyone ells will die_ he thought worried. can you do me one more favor please? '' thanatose asked. of course what is it you want the old man asked curiously. thanatose looked at him, can you send a letter to sotobba so my family knows I'm ok he asked almost crying. yes of course we can what address do we send it to yoshimura asked smiling. send it to kememasa mansion that's ware me and my family moved after I became a shiki no reason in staying in my old house thanatose explained. I'll right a note and give it to you to mail I just don't want my family to worry about me they problebly think I was kidnapped or something he haf joked. to be honest I really don't know what happened to me or how I got here thanatose said. hmmm'' whats the last thing you remember before waking up in the hospital yoshmura asked curiously. thanatose began thinking of anything that could have happened to put him in the hospital. I remember hunting near the border of the village wen all of a sudden I felt this horrible pain in my side and then black thanatose explained. maybe that doctor did it you did say he was your enemy yoshimura said. its possible that would be the perfect time to ambush me but its not like him to leave the village unprotected thanatose explained. this was true ozaki would never leave the village unprotected just to go after thanatose but then again who else would do this. but if this is true than that I must get back as fast as I can ozaki knows that my family is at its weakest wen i'm gone thanatose explained worried. if you don't mined me asking but what are you wife and daughter's names? '' yoshimura asked. thanatose sighed sadly, there names are megumi shimizu and junko enoshimia he answered almost crying. yoshimura felt bad for him because he knows what its like to miss the ones you love, we will do everything we can to get you back to you family but for now I think it would be wise to stay here for the night he explained. thanatose nodded, thank you for helping me sr you don't know how much this means to me thanatose said thankfully. the old man smiled, its no problem really this it what we do its our duty to help our fellow monsters in there time of need yoshimura explained. thanatose yawned, well thanks but all this stuff has made me really tired I need some sleep thanatose said tiredly. the old man smiled, yes of course you've been trough a lot i'll have touka show you to a room he said kindly. touka sighed boredly, agh '' okay fine come one family man I'll she you to your room she said annoyed. thanatose had to chuckle this girl reminded him of megumi wen she gets mad. ok I'm coming he said and fallowed her through the hallway until they got to a door and inside was a bedroom and a nice one too. wow this is really nice still not as good as the mansion back home but nice thanatose admited. thanks I guess this will be your room while you stay here if you need anything at all please do not come bug me she said boredly and walked out. hmm '' wonder what her problem is she seems like she dosn't like me to well he said to him self. he went over to the bed and lade down staring at the sealing, I hope my family is okay I don't know what I would do with out them he said. he knew that without him the shiki were at there weakest and this would be a perfect time for ozaki to attack them. if he lays a finger one them he will be my next meal than said evily and closed his eyes. slowly sleep took him over and he began to slip into dream land his only hope was that megumi and junko were safe.

 _please be safe girls don't worry i'm coming._


	3. Chapter 3 mother and daughter bonding

Megumi stood in the clearing ware her and thanatose had there first date the moon was full and the stars bright. oh thana ware are you she thought sadly, it had been almost three days since thanatose wen missing and they have had no luck in finding him. in the mean time the shiki have fallen apart with out him, but megumi hasn't given up hope she knew he was out there some ware. her and junko have took over in his place and so far they have kept thing's together. but with no direction there is no order and with out order chaos rains, _if thana isn't dead then he must have been taken some ware but ware_ she thought. the only other place he could be is Tokyo city but why would he leave them, he wouldn't she knew something happened to him. she didn't show it around the other shiki but she was hurting really bad, she hasn't fed in days and she hardly ever came out of her room it took junko forever to convince her to come out. speaking of junko she has grown in power and all the siki listened to her in fear of tasting her wrath. she worried about her mother she was upset to about her dad being gone, but they had to be strong that'ts what he would want them to do.

junko walked up to her mother and sighed, hey mom how are you feeling she asked in concern. megumi looked over at her daughter, oh '' hay sweetheart I'm okay just thinking about your father megumi said sadly. junko sighed sadly, I know mom I miss him too but we have to be strong, what would he say if he saw us right now junko asked grabbing her mothers hand. junko smiled, he would say stop crying and start fighting she answered with a sad smile. junko nodded, that's right and he expects us to be alive wen he returns she said with a proud look. megumi couldn't help but shed a tear her little girl has really grown up she was the best of both her and thanatose. oh junko you have grown up so much you are the best of your father and me, you have my beauty and hunting skill and your fathers strength she said proudly. she hugged her daughter knowing that as long as they were together nothing could hurt them. don't worry mom dad will always be with us in our hearts, as long as we remember the things he taught us and in a way we will never be apart junko said. now lets go hunting I'm sure a little blood will make you feel better junko encouraged. megumi nodded with a smile and they headed out to get a much needed dinner. this would there first hunt together as mother and daughter. they walked around the village looking for a house that held there victim, so mom anyone you want to kill junko asked curiously. megumi looked around and saw a certain house, there that's the one she said pointing at the house. junko looked at the home and knew who it belonged to. it was the home of the tanaka family and junko knew why her mother had chosen this place, I guess you want to finish what you started am I right junko asked with a evil grin. megumi nodded, you got it baby girl I killed her father and now its time to do the rest of them she said in a sinister voice her eyes turning red. junko grinned evily, you know mom I've been waiting for this for a long time, now lets have some mother and daughter bonding she said her eyes turning black and blue. so how should we do this should we do it the old fashioned way, or do you have something ells in mind junko asked smiling. megumi smiled, well my dear daughter I have something much more fun in mind megumi said with a evil laugh, but first we need to change our looks she said. junko looked confused, wait why do we need to do that were just killing them right she asked. megumi shook her head, well yes but I want to kill them all so that means we have to get inside megumi explained. junko then realized what she was saying. oh'' ok now I understand but I didn't bring any other clothes so how can I do that she asked curiously. megumi smiled, well wen your father was trying to hide me he told me to take my hair down she explained. she took the bows out of her hair and let it fall down to her back, she then spat on her hand and smeared some of her make up. there now I look like a girl who needs help or someone in need of a place to say she said. junko got the idea and started to do the same, this goes against every fashion rule in the book, but if it means I get to feed I'll do it junko joked. they walked up to the door and knocked, it wasn't long after that wen a old woman came to the door and answered. can I help you girls? ''she asked. junko and megumi had to hold back there laughter, yes mam we are traveling and we need a place to stay for the night, could we please stay here junko asked in a innocently. the woman looked at them and saw there make up smeared and how banged up they looked. of course you can stay what kind of person would I be if I let you tow out here come on in the woman said nicely. _well you would be a bitch, poor woman dosen't even know what horror awaits her_ junko thought evily. they were led into a living room area and sat down on the couch, so you tow girls want to tell me your names the woman asked. junko and megumi smiled, my name is megan perce and this is my daughter june we are travelers megumi said. the woman looked at her and asked, really ware are you going?'' megumi smiled, ware ever the rode takes us, but we are hoping to go to the city we just stopped here to rest she lied. the woman smiled, I see well I don't have any spare rooms right now but you guys can share the couch she said. megumi nodded, yes that will be fine she said she then got up and walked towards the woman reaching out to hug her. thank you miss we have had a hard time and this really helps she said hugging her. the woman hugged her back, your welcome sweetheart you girls are nice you deserve this she said. megumi smiled evily with red eyes she opened her mouth showing her fangs, she bit down on the woman's neck before she could scream. thank you for your kindness miss tanaka megumi said evily and let the woman drop. she then began to feed one her victim draining her of blood, junko was watching this and began to drool. hay mom can I have some?'' she asked sweetly. megumi looked at her daughter with blood going down her face, of course baby girl dig in she answered sweetly. junko smiled evily her eyes turning black and blue she ran over to the corps and began to feed like her mother. they fed until they couldn't drink no more.

well that was fun now for the main course megumi said looking up at the stairs. this was something she had been wanting to do ever sense she killed there dad. okay junko you ready? '' she asked her daughter with a evil smile. junko nodded and fallowed her mother up the stairs, _this is good for her she is finally coming out of that depressed mood_ junko thought. they walked up the stairs and headed for the kids rooms. so mom witch one do we do first?'' junko asked with a evil smile that made megumi proud. well I think we should do her brother and let her watch, you get the pleasure of killing him megumi explained with a evil smile. junko grinned, oh my' mom your so evil no wonder dad was afraid to piss you of junko joked making megumi smile. well then lets get this party started she said.

megumi and junko went into the kids rooms and began there little plan of evil. first was akira junko wen in his room with out making a sound, she started walking over to his bed and tapped his shoulder. hay akira time to wake up she said mimicking his mothers voice, not now mom its still to early he said and opened his eyes but who he saw was not his mother. he shot up out of bed like a rocket, who are you and what are you doing in our house he said trying not to sound scared but junko could smell his fear. junko smiled and revealed her fangs and he gasped in shock and fear, your one of them a vampire he said scared. she switch to her adult personality, oh is that what we are well its better than monster or freak I guess she said sarcastic. she then grabbed him before he could run. they heard a horrible scream and junko smiled, well looks like my mom found you sister she said evilly. he tried to get away but junko wouldn't let him go she brought him out into the hallway ware megumi was waiting. megumi was holding kiori who was kicking in fear witch just made megumi smile more. hay look there's your little brother she said in a calm yet scary tone. your gonna watch as my daughter has her fill of is blood megumi said with a evil smile. kiori cried in fear, why are you doing this to us we didn't do anything to deserve this she sobbed. megumi smiled even more, don't you get it were doing it simply because we can plus I need to finish what I started she explained. now watch as everything you love is taken away from you megumi said in hatred and nodded to junko. junko smiled and extended her fangs and bit as hard as she could into akira's neck and started to feed. kiori creamed in fear for her brother, akira please no don't do this she yelled but junko didn't stop. wen junko was done akira looked lifeless like all the life had been sucked out of him and in a way it was. kiori was in a state of shock she had just seen her brother get drained of his life force. now its your turn, time for some sweet revenge megumi said and held her by her neck. she could feel the fresh blood rushing threw kiori's vanes and it made her even more hungry. she pushed her against the wall. kiori had tears going down her face, please don't do this megumi you were my best friend she begged. megumi just snorted, ha did you really believe that crap, we were never friends you just fallowed me around like a sick puppy. you were not my friend in fact I hate you she explained in anger. she then extended her fangs and bit into kiori's neck. kiori had a look of betrayal on he face. how could negumi do such a thing, who is this monster that was once her chilled hood friend. kiori said one last thing before she died, why?. megumi and junko smiled evil smiles. well its simple megumi began, we did it simply because we can they both said. that was the last thing kiori heard before she died of bood loss. megumi sighed, well that was fun she said satisfied. junko walked up to her with a smile, see all you needed was a little bit of fun and some good blood in you she said smiling. megumi smiled warmly at her daughter, ya I guess your right, it feels good to feed once again she said smiling. junko looked outside and saw the sun peaking out, well mom I think its time to start heading home what do you think junko said. megumi nodded, yes lets go home and get some rest she said. they began the road back to the mansion for some rest. wen the walked in they went strait to bed. while in her room megumi began thinking about thanatose. oh '' thana I miss you so much but junko is right we have to stay strong and that's what I plan to do she thought. this had been a challenging week for the girls and all the shiki, but they would get trough it. plus with junko and megumi as there leaders they will crush the humans.

 _the village soon found the body's of the tanaka family and ozaki wasn't pleased about the murders at all. how could this happen he asked him self but deep down he knew who did it. but this was just the beginning. there would be a lot more deaths to come soon, its time for the people of satoba to recognize there masters._


	4. Chapter 4 missing home

Thana was siting up in his room in anteiku that the ghouls let him use. he was trying to find a way back to satoba, I can't just walked back to satoba with these humans out there plus that would be one hell of a walk he thought in despair. also the problem with his new powers was getting worse he was starting to here a voice. wen ever he went to sleep he would dream about this kid with white hair. the kid called him self kaneki he kept telling thanatose to do things and would sometimes even take over him wen he got hungry. thana noticed that this kid almost looked like him but with a much darker personality. as thana sat there trying to think kaneki began to talk to him, thana you look hungry lets go out and eat he said in his head. thana just shook his head, you are not real your are just in my head. kaneki grinned, oh I'm just as real as you are thana now come one lets go out and play, you did it in satoba he said trying to convince thana to kill. thana hasn't eaten in tow days and it has shocked the other ghouls. normally it would be hard for a ghoul to go this long with out a meal but thana was no normal ghoul. with his jinro powers mixed with his ghoul one's he can go much longer with out food. plus his healing and durability are much higher then any normal ghoul. it turns out that metal cant brake a ghouls skin and just like shiki the heal faster then humans. but thana was different, he had the durability of a ghoul and the healing of a shiki making him almost invincible. thana had learnt this wen he met one of these doves.

* * *

A few weeks ago

thana was walking around late at night. he had been told to be careful of the men with the silver briefcases but he wasn't all that concerned about them. lately he had problems with controlling his ghoul side so went out to hunt. this wasn't something he liked to do often but it was starting to get painful. so went out hunting he wasn't new to hunting humans because he did it all the time in satoba with megumi and junko. he had been walking around for a while wen he finally spotted his target. it was a middle aged man in his late forties thana was drooling just thinking about his meal. thana stalked the man until he got to his apartment and thats wen he struck. the man didn't even have time to blink and than was on him. as soon as thana had him he sunk his fangs right into the mans neck and started to drain him dry. but that's wen the ghoul side kicked in. as soon as the blood hit thanas mouth that triggered the transformation from shiki to ghoul. thana started to turn into his new form and started to devour the man alive. in his feeding state thana failed to notice some one walk by who saw the horrific sight and called the CCG. by the time the man had arrived thana had finished his meal and now had blood dripping down his horrifying face. the dove stopped wen he saw just how big thana really was, thana turned to the man and whipped out a long tong and growled. this made the dove shake in fear thana then looked at the sky and saw the sun coming up. hmm, lungs eyes and and heart so many snacks so little time he said and lunged for the man. thana knocked the dove's weapon away and lifted him up by his throat. the dove shook in fear and asked, what are you?'' thana grinned, we are toxen he said and the man with his long tong. the man reached in to his pocket and grabbed a knife stabbing thana with it. but it didn't work the knife just broke into witch scared the dove even more. thana just grinned even more and then out of no ware bit into the doves right shoulder making him scream in pain. soon though he stopped moving not because he was dead because he was paralyzed thana's bite had injected a venom. thana then through the man one the floor, what did you do, why cant I move the dove asked worried. thana just smiled a toothy smile, that simple our bite has a neurotoxin in it that paralyzes you it makes you more easy to devour he explained. it also slowly kills our pray over time, nobody will find you until its to late but if they do, tell them that toxen was the one who did this to you he said and ran of into the night. he headed to anteiku to get some rest, never in his life had thana been this vicious. not even wen he was after ozaki this was something different and he new it. wen he got to anteiku he transformed back to normal, wow that was weird, I have never been like that before it was like i was another person he said to himself. no its just my body adapting to the me being half he said trying to brush it of as something normal. he walked in and the sat toka with curios look. thana looked at her, whyare you looking at me that way? '' he asked bluntly. she smirked, well for one ware were you and tow why6 the hell do you have blood all over you she asked in sarcastic tone. thana growled, none of your concern now leave me alone hye said annoyed. she got up and walked over to him, look I don't know what kind of family you came from but here at anteiku we watch out for etch other she said in anger. thana's eyes turned red he was pissed, look little girl in case you haven't noticed I'm been taken away from my family he said angry. my wife and daughter back at home fighting a war all alone with out me to help them he said. toka was taken back by this and felt bad for the way she acted, look I sorry okay your right I have been acting selfish lately she admitted. thana calmed down, toka my family is the most precious thing in my life and all I wan't is to go back to them he said almost in tears. toka felt bad for him here is a guy who is stuck miles away from his home. plus his wife and kid are all alone to fight a full on ware all by them selves it truly was a sad sight. she walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder, thana look I'm truly sorry about what I said but if there's one thing I know it's that you have to be strong she said trying to make him feel better. he smiled, you know I think the reason I hate you so much is because you remind me of her he said with a sad smile. she looked at him with a curios face, what so you mean I remind you of her who are you talking about she asked. he smiled, you remind me of my wife she always had this never give up attitude he said smiling. this made toka blush, ha '' ha you don't say well whats your wife like she asked. thana just smiled, well its hard to put in to words how amazing she is he said smiling. she is beautiful with skin as white as the moon and eyes as red and black as blood he siad with a dreamy look. I knew her before she became a shiki and she was beautiful then to. wen she died I was crushed but I was soon reunited with her wen she rose up. it was at that moment that we both knew that no matter what happened we would never give up. so we joined up with the shiki and started to kill of the villagers one by one and turning them. it wasn't long before me and megumi came onto a problem we realized that while she would live forever I would not thana explained. toka smiled she was really enjoying this story of his, so how did you deal with it?'' she asked. thana sighed but smiled, well we did the only thing we could do I had her turn me. we didn't want to do it because of the risk and that's that not everyone rises up. but we did it anyway because we didn't want death to tear us apart ever again. as with everyone who gets bit I past out and because she loves me so much megumi never left my side. she sat at my bedside for days and it seemed Iwould never wake up. she was about to give up hope wen she heard my voice and I asked her, whats wrong?'' I asked smiling. she gasped and hugged me crying tears of joy. it took me some time to get used to being a shiki. but it turns out I was a special kind of shiki called a jinro witch for me was a good thing. this men't I could walk around in the sun with out burning up and also I could eat normal food. but like all shiki I did have to at some point drink human blood so it was up to megumi to teach me how to hunt. it didn't take me long to learn and soon I was killing almost every night. I would always have megumi with me and we had so much fun together. however it would soon be cut short wen one night we had some fun in bed, after witch megumi got pregnant. we were both happy yet worried about this, happy because we were gonna be parents but worried because it turns out that there's a reason that shiki don't have kids. toka was just captivated by his story, why don't they have kids is because they are dead/''she asked curios. thana shook his head no, no its because in order for the baby to be born it needs to feed of its mother. but not from food but from blood, we were told that the baby would drain megumi of her power and her body would give give out before she could deliver. but she was willing to take the risk to make sure our baby came into this world. in the days to come you could tell she was slowly losing strength but she didn't care, because despite her pain she was happy to bring our baby into the world. however it pained me to no end knowing that if she died this time she was gone forever. though shiki cant't die of age or illness wen it came to giving berth they can, because they are basically giving all ther string to the the person growing inside them. by the end of her pregnancy megumi was almost completely drained of all her strength and looked like she was about to die. it broke my heart to sse her like that but to my surprise she was smiling. but that didn't last long all of a sudden she screamed in pain and puked up blood. I knew what was happening the baby was coming, I ran down stairs to get our friend chizuru she rushed to megumi and told me to wait out side. I didn't wan't to leave but I knew she needed to help megumi so I did as told and left. I at down stairs one the couch with all our friends and family around me. all i could think about was megumi and our baby, I guess in this kind of situation what ells is there to think about. all we could hear was the sound of megumi's screams. but then it stopped and we heard a baby's cry, I saw chizuru come down the stairs with blood all over her and a sad look on her face. I only had one question, is megumi okay?'' she looked down, thana dear I don't know if she is or not she passed out from all the pain, but if I were you I would go and see her while you you can chizuru said sadly. this just broke me and I ran up the stairs to our bedroom. I ran in to our room and there I saw her lying on our bed asleep. next to her was a crib with our daughter in it, I ran over to he side and tryed to shake her awake, come one megumi you have to survive what about all our dreams and our little girl I cried. I gripped her hand, do you remember wen we first started dating we told each other our dreams I said with a sad smile. you told me yours was to go to the city and be a model, and mine was to one day save animals I said laughing a bit. just then I felt her squeeze my hand and I looked up un hope. I kept reminding her of our dreams and our baby and it seemed to be working, she's not gonna give up I wont let her I said. the more I talked to her the more she got better util finally her eyes opened. it was like our love its self saved her, wen she opened her eyes she smiled up at me, hay hansom she said weakly. I smiled back and hugged her crying into her shoulder, oh megumi I thought I lost you again I said crying. she hugged me back, don't worry thana I'm not going any ware she said crying. then we heard a little cry and we remembered our baby, I walked over to her and picked her up. I held her in me arms and brought her over to megumi who took her with a warm smile. I laid down beside her, so what should we name our new little bundle of joy I asked smiling. megumi thought for a moment, hmm'' what about junko she said smiling down at of little girl. I smiled, alright junko enoshima shimizu it is I said happily. the rest of the moths were spent raising our rapidly growing daughter. shiki offspring grow up very fast so by the time she was a one month old she was already the size of a four rear old and by three months she was already a teenager. she also had split personality's witch could switch between at will, she also was unbelievably powerful some say she could even over power me wen she gets older. we first found out how much power she had wen we invaded our enemy's house to try and end him. we were at a stand still I tried to make peace with him but he kept resisting and cutting me off. this upset junko greatly she told him to shut up but he wouldn't listen to her. she walked towards him and we noticed that junko had a purple ora around her and her eyes were black with blue rings in them not red. I also noticed that as she walked the grass beneath her feet began to die. it was like she was death its self, she walked up to ozaki and lifted hum by his neck. she was about to bite him wen I stopped her. it wasn't long after that me and megumi became the king and queen of the shki. we led them and started to kill of the humans one by one but that went both ways, with every villager we killed they kill one of us. but we were not gonna give up they were gonna pay for there disrespect and for all the shiki they killed. we were gonna launch full scale attack on satobba and kill them all. sadly my plans were ruined wen I was knocked out and sent here thana said finishing his story.

toka was in tears at hearing thana's story this guy had truly been through hell. oh my god thana you really went through all that for them she asked shocked. he nodded, yes they are my world and I would give anything to be with them again he said looking down. toka knew what it was like to have someone you love taken away from her. wen she and her brother were just little there dad disappeared. they were left to fend for them selves and it was long before her brother went of one his own. she smiled up at him, look thana I know your hurting but like I said, you have to be strong and I promise than we will do every thing we can to get you home she said encouraging. thana sighed, thank you toka and I'm sorry I snapped its just all the stress I've yhad to deal with he admitted, and to answer you question I was out hunting he said. now if you don't mind I would like to get some rest he said ajnd walked by her. he headed up stairs and passed out on his bed. all he could think about was his family and how they must be dealing with him being gone.

* * *

present

time

thana still couldn't believe the way he had acted while he was feeding, _I have never been that evil wen I feed something isn't right_ he thought. but he wasn't the only one doing the thinking, the voice in his head was still whispering things. thana held his head in frustration, stop telling me to do things I can't just hurt people like that and devour them he said in anger. the voice just chuckled ha '' ha look into my eyes thana it said. just then thana felt really cold annd then a dark shadow came out of him and flouted in front of him. wen it took form there standing was a kid about his age with white hair and black finger nails. we can do what ever we want do we have a deal he said to thana smiling evily. thana stated to back away from this evil version of him shelf, what do you want from me? '' he asked scared. the other boy smiled, I want to do what you cant to get us back home and to do that you have to stop fighting me the boy said. thana shook his head no, no your a monster last time I let you out and transformed we devoured a person thana said scared. the boy sighed look you have to eat if your gonna be a ghoul other wise your gonna go insane from hunger its just that simple the boy explained. plus in case you haven't noticed there are people out there willing to kill us, so we need to do what ever it takes to get stronger he explained. thana just sighed why me why to I have to be the one who has to live this curse he asked almost crying. the boy sighed, I don't know but this is what your life is now we are one and theres nothing you can do to stop it the boy explained. thana sighed again, then I guess I only have tow choices, ether I work with you and face this like a man or I try to fight you and lose everything thana said thinking. he really didn't have a choice he3 had to just deal with it. okay I'll work with you but only because I have no choice and I need you to help me get home he said. the boy smile, you made the right choice thana and trust me everything will go right in the end the boy said with a evil grin. thana looked at him with question, by the way whats your name if you don't mind me asking thana said bluntly. the kid smiled, my name is ken kaneki but you can call me ken he said with a smile. ken then turned back into a shadow and went buck into thana. this whole thing was just to much for thana to handle. he was starting to wonder if he would ever see his family again he knew was that he missed them dearly. but he had to wonder what would they think of him wen they saw him in his new form. he guessed he would find out wen that time come, but for now all he could do is hope that there okay and that one day soon the would be together again.


	5. Chapter 5 danger and the truth

thana sat up one night just thinking about all that has happened to him. he looked in the mirror at his eyes one his normal shiki eye that he had grown so use to. but the other was that of a completely different creature. it was the eye of a ghoul powerful monsters that fed on the flesh of humans and each other. how he had become one he had no idea but wen he found the bastard that did this he is a dead man. thana cracked a finger a the thought of the person that did this to him, that was the other thing that he had to deal with. there was another person in his head named kaneki how he got there is beyond thana. but in a way kaneki had been helping thana he was helping him control his knew powers. they had made quite a name for them selves to the C.C.G they were know as toxen. they had beaten and eaten a lot of people but to them it was just survival and nothing more. if it men't he could find a way back to satobba then thana would do anything he could his family needs him. but why not just go back to satoba there's nothing stopping him right. well your wrong, it turns out that these humans called the C.C.G or doves for short roam the city killing of ghouls. they think that ghouls are nothing but flesh hungry monsters. they kill them just for being ghouls even if they never do anything wrong, it reminded thana of ozaki no matter how much you try to change there minds they still hate you. but thana couldn't say it was all bad because he had made some friends sense he got here. one of witch he really liked to hang out with, her name was hinami. she was a young girl around thirteen with brown hair and brown eyes, she also had a sweet personality that everyone loved. hinami looked up to thana like a big brother. this made thana feel good because it reminded him of junko wen she was a kid witch helped him feel less home sick. at first everyone didn't feel to comfortable with letting hinami hang out with him. but after watching how he interacted with her they decided it was alright, plus hinami was happy as well and to them thats all that mattered. hinami's mother ryouko trusted him as well she was happy that her daughter had a friend now. but the happiness would be short lived. hinami , thana and her mom were all out shopping wen they took a wrong turn into a ally way. hay guys I think we took a wrong turn thana said looking around but he didn't hear anything from the two girls in front of him. hay girls are you okay he asked walking up to them. but wen he got up there he saw the reason for there silents and he didn't like what he saw. doves he said with a deadly glare and cracked one of his fingers. he didn't know who these men are but he knew that they were a threat to his friends, what do you want just leave us alone thana yelled in anger. the old one just smiled, oooh,, looks like this one is a fighter I can't wait to see what kind of quinque you'll make he said. this made thana growl he had heard how these monsters would cut up ghouls and use them for weapons it was sick. he and ryouko pushed hinami behind them for protection, you guys are nothing but sick bastards how could you be so evil thana growled. the younger one looked at him, like you have any room to talk you kill just as many of us as we do of you so what makes you so different he asked. thana had to think about that for a second. it was true he had kill a lot of people sense he got here and even more in satoba, but that wasn't his fault. thana had his friend and family to protect so he had no choice but to kill. but wen he got to Tokyo he just started to kill for no reason at all but to eat yet it wasn't his fault. he was thrust into this world he just wanted to get home. your right I have killed people just like any other ghoul, but you humans kill each other more then we do so thana explained. the old one looked at them with a crazed look, look kid as fare as we are concerned your just someone in our way so you have to go the old man said. you ghouls are a trash that needs to be taken out all of you the old man said with a wicked smile. his suite case opened up and out popped a quinque that resembled a human spine with red flashing highlights. from the horrified looks on the girls faces thana could only guess who the weapon was made from. thats my husbands you killed him'' but how I just saw him ryouko said in shock. thana looked at hinami she was in a state of shock she didn't know what to think how could she. what thana heard next made his heart sink, thana please take hinami and run ryouko said with a sad tone. no I won't leave you hear to die your all hinami has she needs you he said. ryouko released he kagune witch looked like butterfly wings. please thana take her some ware safe she's in your hands now take care of her ryouko begged him. thana looked down clenching his fist, _I have lost enough people I care about I wont lose them too_ thana thought in anger. thana cracked his finger and looked up his eyes changed, no I will stand and fight by your side because I wont let you or anyone die thana said proudly. he looked down at hinami and shook her out of her shock, hinami you need to listen to me okay he said sternly. she looked up at him with teary eyes but nodded. thana sighed, okay I want you to go hide some ware safe while me and mommy take care of these bad guys okay he explained. she nodded, but are you sure you and mommy will be okay she asked with teary eyes. thana sighed he didn't want to lie to the girl but he couldn't be sure, hinami I will try to protect your mother but if we are gonna do this we need you to be safe. she nodded and hugged him, good luck big brother she said said and ran off. thana then turned to his enemies, that's quite the weapons you got there but its no match for our power he said with a demonic voice. who are you?"the younger one asked. thana grinned evilly well my friends call me thana but we do go by another name he said. he then started to transform his body growing bigger and his skin turned black. his head turned into that of a lizard and he even grew a tail with a spear at the end. we call our selves toxin he said and roared whipping his long tongue around. the doves had never seen anything like this but they knew only one kind of ghould could have a kagune like that. holy hell he's a kakuja the young one said shocked. toxin grinned, oh is that what we are well then maybe we really are a monster he said with a demonic smile. thana knew what a kakuja was because toka had told him wen she found out that he was eating other ghouls. ryouko looked at thana's new form with shock, wait your a kakuja but that would mean that you've been''. eating other ghouls yes but with our hybrid blood we have no choice but we don't think this is the time to be talking about this toxin said. she nodded and stood her ground, your right lets focus on fighting I'll take the younger one you take the ould bastard she said with hatred. he nodded and the fight began, thy fought with all they had thana used all the powers he had gained from all the other ghouls he has ate. _I have to say for a old man he sure can move fast I surprised that he lasted this long_ thana spoke to his other self. _I have to agree he has some skill he must have had a lot of practice but he still is no mach for us_ ken said. the old man and thana were at a stand still they were both at equal power with weapons. thana's tendrils were clashing with the spine looking weapon, you think you can stop us with a puny weapon like that ha '' what a laught he said with a smile. two of thana's tendrils snuck up behind the old man and rose up to his back. toxin leaned in to the old mans ear and wispered, never leave your back undefended. the tendrils stabbed into the old mans back making him cry in pain but toxin didn't stop he pushed even more until the tendrils push through. this is for all the families you destroyed toxin said with venom in his voice. he pulled them out and let the body fall to the ground like trash. he looked over at ryouko as she had the other dove pinned. he smiled evilly and grabbed the dead ones body by the head and walk over to them. hay dove dose this belong to you he said and through the body over to them. this made the dove freeze at the sight of his dead partner, don't you see you humans will never win against us we are the new rulers of this world he said. the man was defenseless his weapon had been destroyed by ryouko. toxin leaned down to look at the man, tell us what is your name?'' he asked. the man coughed up blood, my name is amon kotoro amon the man said. toxin grinned, well amon I would kill you right now and eat you but I need you to deliver a message, tell your leader that next time one of you doves try to hurt my friends that I'll come for him toxin threatened. he then turned back to normal and looked at ryouko, lets leave before we attract attention he said. she nodded and they left leaving the dove be hind to feel despair. to them this wasn't murder it was revenge for the ones they had lost. as the old saying goes an eye for an eye and in this case a life for a life. ryouko thought now would be a good time to ask about what had happened, is it true are you really a kakuja?''she asked worried. thana sighed and nodded, sadly yes but trust me wen I say its not something I'm proud of it just happened. one night I was awoken by a grate hunger unlike any other, I knew I had to eat so I went out to hunt. as always I killed and ate humans but then something ells happened wen a random ghoul stood in front of me. at that moment something in me snapped and I lunged at him sinking my teeth into him. the taste was unlike anything I have ever had not even blood could compare to it. the ghoul tried to fight me off but with my power he didn't stand a chance. I could hear his screams of pain but I didn't care all I wanted was to feed. its like I had no control over my self but I could feel , hear and taste everything. wen I was done there was nothing left of him but bones and flesh but I wasn't done yet. through out the night I attacked more ghouls feed my hunger for there flesh. I didn't make it back to anteiku until early morning and thankfully I returned to normal. but toka was waiting for me and she didn't look happy in fact she was pissed. we had a long talk about what I had been doing but also told her about my other life in satoba. wen she heard my story she realized why I wanted to go back home. I wanted to tell her why I start to kill ghouls but I couldn't give her an answer because I didn't even know. however I would soon have another problem that would push my sanity to the max. I started hearing a voice in my head, at first I thought it was just my mind playing tricks but I was wrong very wrong. I tried to tell my self it wasn't real that it was just in my head. but wen a shadow came out of me and formed into a darker version of my self I realized how wrong I was. this kid was just like me but with some darker looks. his hair was snow white he also had black finger and toe nails, he wore a black T-shirt and white ripped shorts. wen I asked him who he was he said his name was ken kaneki. apparently he was the ghoul that's kagune I have he was a very powerful ghoul with a mutated kakuja. it turns out that wen I stated to feed on ghouls he was awakened. he said he wanted to feed because even though he wasn't alive he could still get energy from it. he said that if I let him take control he would help me control my power. so I excepted and now were bonded together, during the day we go by thana and at night we are toxin the most powerful ghoul ever he explained. ryouko looked at him shocked, so dose anyone ells know about this?"she asked. thana shook his head, no you and toka are the only ones who know about this and I intend to keep it like that. if hinami ever found out she would be heart broken and the others would call you a monster ryouko explained. thana looked at her curios, why don't you think of me as one your the most normal of all ghouls he asked. she sighed, I guess because you have be showing my daughter so much care that I just trust you more she explained. but don't get me wrong I don't think what you did was right those ghouls had lives witch you took she said glaring at him. he sighed, I know but like I said it wasn't something I'm proud of. but its something I couldn't control the hunger just got to me but I promise that I'll never hurt any of you he explained. ryouko smiled, I know you would never hurt us thana your just not like that. there is one thing I wanna know though she said curios. thana smiled, oh ya whats that?'' he asked. well wen I brought hinami over you seemed to connect with her instantly why?'' she asked. he smiled sadly, well its just she reminded me of my own daughter at that size he explained. this shocked ryouko, wait you have a daughter?"she asked in surprise. he nodded, yes and a wife they are my world that's why I want to get back home to satoba to help them. you see back home we were fighting our own war with the humans one wen didn't want but they left us no choice thana explained. this made ryouko feel for the shiki turned ghoul, you mean there left to fight them all alone that's horrible no wonder you want to get home. well there not completely alone they have our subjects to help them and junko can hold her own very well thana explained. this confused the ghoul mother, waite did you just say subjects are you a king she asked. thana nodded, yes me and my wife are the king and queen of the vampires. there first leader sunko knew that she wasn't the one to lead her little family with the way it was growing. so seeing as I was her most powerful asset she gave that tidal to me and megumi. it turned out to be her grates choice she ever made we led the shiki with a iron fist. wen the humans leader ozaki found us out he wanted to try and kill us all. we tried many times to make peace but he refused to listen to us, even wen his dear friend seinshin left him he still wouldn't stop. he is problebliy trying to keep the villagers calm by nhot telling them anything yet but its only a matter of time thana explained. my last order I told them was to try and turn as many people as they could with out being seen. we had killed haff the village already over the summer so it shouldn't be to hard thana said. however ozaki knows our weakness and he will use that. he could also show the villagers how to kill us if so that could be bad, but junko and megumi wont go down with out a fight that I know thana said proudly. ryouko smiled, you sound like a grate king and an even better father your a good role model for hinami she said. she then looked down sadly, she's gonna need one now that her father is gone she said almost crying. thana put a had one her shoulder in comfort, hay its gonna be okay because no matter what he will be with you in your heart okay. you have to be strong for him and for hinami because she needs you more then ever now he said trying cheer her up. she hugged him, thank you thana your such a good friend. well I've lost a lot my self but no matter what I never gave up even everyone ells did. I knew I had to stay strong for my mom and my self if I didn't I could lose everything thana explained. now lets go find hinami I'm sure she'll be happy that were okay he said.

the walked for a little while longer until they heard crying and they fallowed it to a ally way. there they found hinami tucked behind a dumpster crying her eyes out. thana leaned down to her, hinami hay its okay your safe come one he said trying to get her to come out. she looked up at him with teary eyes and wen she saw them they turned from tears sadness to joy. she jumped up and hugged him crying into his shoulder, shhhh''shhh its okay were here hinami the bad men are gone he said hugging her back. she let go and looked at him, thank god your okay but wares mommy is she alright?''she asked worried. ryouko came up behind them smiling, I'm just fine sweetheart thana here helped me she said. hinami saw her mother and ran to her, mommy your okay you beat them she said hugging her mom, it was a sweet sight to see and it got him thinking about his own little girl. for a moment the sight turned into something ells, instead of ryouko and hinami it was megumi and junko. he didn't notice but a tear had ran down his cheek but the girls did. hay thana are you okay?'' hinami asked worried. this broke him of his thoughts and he felt his cheek it was wet. thana sighed, sorry its just you guys remind me of my wife and daughter. the girls just looked at him and hinami walked up to him and hugged him warmly. its okay thana your gonna get back to them she said hugging him. he looked down at her in surprise and for a second a vision of junko flashed in front of him. this made him hug her back as if she was his own daughter. wen they broke apart thana smiled down at her, hinami I know that I'll never be your father but just know that if you ever need anything I'm here he explained. she looked at him with a smile that could melt your heart and nodded. he looked up at the sky and saw it was getting late, _I need to get these tow back before night comes_ he thought. _you have nothing to fear thana your free for the evening_ ken said in his head. thana was shocked but he was also happy that he could finally get some rest tonight. however he still didn't want to hang around on the street at night, there were still ghouls out here that would kill them for just being there so they should get going. alright we should get out of here this place can get dangerous at night he explained. they both nodded and they all headed back to the shop for some well deserved rest.


	6. Chapter 6 new king

thanatose was sitting at the counter in anteiku drinking a cup of coffee in peace. this was the only other thing next to blood and human flesh that truly filled him up. you see ghouls like shiki can only eat and drink blood to live. but they can drink things like tea and coffee witch made them feel a little normal but it still wasn't the same as being human. however being a jinro or a day walker vampire thana could eat normal food but he couldn't live off it he had to still drink blood to survive. being have ghoul was didn't change that ether. he now had to feed one both blood and flesh but that wasn't hard to find in a city full of humans. thana missed his home back in sotaba but he had grown to like it here thanks to the friends he had made. he really liked to hang out with hinami and she liked him thinking him as some what of a big brother. toka had warmed up to him as well and as promised she kept his secret. as did ryoko they knew why he wanted to keep it a secret and that's because he didn't want people to think he was evil. but thana knew that he couldn't keep it from them for long. he sat wondering what would megumi and junko think of the knew him, would they hate him. thana wanted to go back home but with those people out there he couldn't. if he did he would lead them strait to his family witch would mean more problems then they already have. so fare though it seems junko had been keeping it in check. with as many deaths as there have been in sotoba'' you would think that news of them would reach the outside but your wrong. the shiki had made sure no news would leak out so they could kill with out problems. he just hoped wen the final fight happened if he wasn't there the girls could handle it. thana smiled wen he heard a familiar voice, hay thana what you thinking about said a happy hinami. he looked down at her with a smile, oh hay little hinami what are you up to? " he asked. she shrugged, I'm okay I guess but I'm still a little shaken up from it all she explained looking down. thana smiled at her and got up, you know hinami if you ever need to talk to me about anything I'm right here for you he explained. she nodded but then looked sad, thana my mommy said you were leaving to go home to your family is that true? '' she asked. thana sighed and nodded, yes that is true I must find my way but to my home to help finish a war of my own. but at the moment you and your friends are my focus okay he explained sweetly. she nodded at him and hugged him, thana if you do leave will I ever see you again she asked. thana sighed, I'm not sure but with my wife and daughter's dreams I have a feeling I'll be back in the city he explained. she nodded, thank you thana for helping me and my mommy out your a hero she said smiling warmly at him. he smiled back at her, your my friends hinami I will protect you with my life thana said smiling. hinami was curios about something, thana you have become like a brother to me. thana smiled, well its more of a father and daughter bound really, because you remind me of my little girl back home he explained. this made the young girl even more curios, really what was she like? '' hinami asked with a smile that could melt your heart. thana chuckled, well she's a very special girl we'll say, like you she loves her mommy and daddy. wen she was littler she would always act like you greeting the world each day with a big smile on her face. she loved to hang out in the flowers and her favorite one was purple lily's thana said. hinami noticed some pain in his voice, I bet you really miss her huh?'' hinami said she felt sorry for him. thana sighed, I do but I also know that she can handle herself now. she and my wife are taking my place because they know that they have to stay strong to survive thana explained. your daughter can fight how old is she hinami asked. thana smiled, well she is only a year old but shiki grow very fast, by the time she reaches your age she will be stronger then any know vampire he explained. wow that's so cool whats her name is she really pretty? " hinami asked smiling. thana chuckled, yes she is very beautiful she got that frome her mother the vampire queen, as for her name it's junko thana expplained. you know I would love to meet her and your wife they sound like really nice people hinami said smiling. thana nodded then pulled something out of his pocket it was a letter. here give this to yoshimara tell him its my letter to sotoba thana said handing hinami the note. she nodded and ran off to give it to yosimara. thana sighed, I hope that note gets to them that way they can at least know that I'm alive he said to himself. he needed to get some fresh air and since it was his day off he decided to go for a walk.

as he was walking down the street thana took notice of all the humans walking around with there children. they seemed to be happy living here but if only they knew what came out after dark. if sotoba gets destroyed then we might just have to move here witch means my girls get there wish after all he said to himself. there had been something really bugging him lately. a couple nights ago a young man named ayato who was toka's brother came to talk to him and the kid was lucky he didn't get eaten. the boy told him he part of a ghoul organization called aogiri. ayato said that his boss wanted him to come and work with them to kill humans. thana had told the younger ghoul that he would think about it. he had asked toka about this gang of ghouls and she told him to just leave them alone. but this did have thana thinking maybe with his power he could take over aogiri. but he knew it wouldn't be easy because wen he looked them up it turns out that there leader is one of the most powerful ghouls. the s.s.s rated eto. she is a kakuja like him and a very powerful one as well but he didn't care he would fight her. not only that but he would win as well because he knew he had more power then her. he had made up his mind he would go to meet them tonight wen he went out to hunt and fight her.

thana had met up with ayato that night with a stern look on his face, you wanted me here I am he said. the purple haired boy couldn't help but chuckle, I was a little worried that you wouldn't show he said. thana huffed, I am going with you for one reason only and that's to take over aogiri for my self thana said and cracked his finger. you really think you have a chance to beat eto in a fight ayato asked with a sly smile. thana cracked another finger, I know we can because if you haven't noticed by my file I am not a normal ghoul he explained. ayato smiled, well if you wanna die and get eaten then that's your problem he said. thana smiled evilly showing his sharp fangs, oh don't worry we'll be just fine thana said in kens voice and showed his shiki and ghoul eyes. alright then lets get going shall we ayato said smiling, _this kid is crazy and whats with that other eye, eto might have her hands full_ ayato thought.

ayato led thana down to the subway ware aogiri had been hiding out, wow for a gang as bad ass as aogiri you guy live in a shit hole thana said joking. hay you try and find a home for thousands of ghouls its not easy ayato said with a laugh. thana smiled, dude I am the leader of a gang of a whole village of monsters and it nearly as big as this. but I still have a home for them witch is the reason for the war I'm fighting back home thana explained. ayato was confused by this, what you said monsters what didn't you say ghoul are you not a ghoul he asked. thana shook his head no, nope not fully anyway I'm part shiki a creature that drinks human blood thana explained. I thought shiki were just a legend ayato said shocked. thana smiled, no were very much real just rare, we were hunted back a long time ago to the point we had to go into hiding he explained. but how did you become half ghoul? " ayato asked. thana sighed, I have no idea one moment I was out getting a dress for my wife's berth day and next thing I know I woke up in the hospital thana explained. so ware is this eto chick I cant wait to meet her so I can beat her into the ground thana said and cracked his finger. I'm right here thana or is it toxin said a female voice. they both looked over and saw a girl wrapped in bandages, she also had one a blue hood with little bunny ears. thana smiled, so your the one they call eto you don't look like much he said with a laughing tone. eto giggled, well you shouldn't judge people before you get to know them she said. so how can I help you thana? '' eto asked. thana smiled evilly and cracked anther finger, well like I said I want to fight you for you right as leader he said. this made eto curios, why would you wan't to do that she asked. thana sighed, I need agiri to help me get rid of the doves they are the only thing standing between me and leaving this city he explained. eto cocked her head, don't you think we've tried to destroy them what makes you think you can wen we couldn't she asked. thana smiled, because I'm willing to do things you won't. I will start a war and lure them all into the city and then kill them all at once thana explained. eto laughed, well you do have guts I'll give you that much but do you really think you can beat me she asked. thana cracked another finger, trust us we have more then enough power to take you he said with a evilly glare. so you wanna fight or talk cause I have work in the morning thana said in a tired tone. eto sighed, alright if you insist I haven't had a good fight for a while so this should be fun she said. thana smiled and his eyes turned, _okay ken you know what to do time to kick ass_ thana said in his head. _ken smiled, all you had to do was ask I'm ready_ ken said. thana transformed his skin turning black he also grew a tale and his hid turned into a lizard like head, lets have some fun toxin said. everyone in the room started to back up in fear. eto giggled, well you have some power your a rare breed indeed she said with a joking tone. but lets see how you fare against me little boy eto said and started her own transformation. toxin growled, so your the other owl I have been hearing about you don't look so tough he said mockingly. having wasted enough time talking toxin charged at her. he shot shards at her but she dodged them and took a swing at him with her sword like kagune. toxin blocked it with his black tendrils, you really thought you can stand a chance against us he said. eto growled, I eat little boys like you for breakfast she said in anger this kid was really pissing her off. the tow ghouls roared at each other and charged again. toxin was having fun he had been looking for a fight worth his time, _thana you we should have done this a long time ago_ ken said to thana in his head. _just remember if she gives up we let her live got it_ thana said in a stern tone he didn't want any more death then need be. _no problem but this still worth it I get to beat the so called one eyed king_ ken said to him. the ghouls were now in a fierce fight and at this moment eto had toxin pinned to a wall, your nothing but a little pig and I'm the big bad wolf she said. toxin growled, your wrong were the wolf and your our bitch he said with a evil grin. toxin's tail wrapped around eto's back leg and pulled them out from under her. eto was dazed from the attack witch gave toxin the moment to make the final strike witch he did. toxin walked calmly over to her huge ghoul form, I have to say eto I was hoping fore me of a fight then that he said. but eto wasn't done yet she shook her head from the daze and glared at him. she then jumped at him but he saw it coming and jump at her as well. the two ghouls clashed claws ready eto went to grab his face but he beat her to it and ripped her face apart. eto screamed in pain as her kakuja was torn from her. toxin grabbed her from inside the costume of kagune, your mine now little girl he said evilly. toxin held eto by her throat with a look of pure evil on his face. now listen to us you worthless worm this is out gang now do you understand us toxin said with venom in his voice. eto could only nod she was in so much shock how could this kid beat her like this. toxin through her on the ground and turned to the others, listed well all of you, we are your knew leader now you will fallow us and do whatever we ask of you. if you choose to not listen then you will be punished do you all understand us he said. everyone nodded making toxin smile he now knew he had them under his control. toxin turned back to normal becoming thana once more and her looked down at his now wounded foe, you gave us one heck of a work out you he said cracking his finger. eto looked up at him and smiled, your one of only a hand full of people who have been able to beat me in a fight. so tell me what made you want to take me on she asked. thana sighed, I need your gang to help take down the doves once and for all. with them gone I can return home without worry of them hurting the friends I've made here thana explained. now can you serve under my command or can you not?"thana asked curios. eto smiled up to him and nodded, yes but are you sure you can do it she asked. thana helped her up, yes with me as your leader I believe we can make this city into a ghoul paradise he said with warm smile. she nodded, then by the pow invested in me I make you thanatose our new king she yelled proudly so everyone could hear. everyone cheered and bowed to there new king, all hale thanatose they all said. well you did it you got them to be yours ayato said walking up to him. thana smiled, I told you I could do it but you didn't believe me he said with a sly smile making ayato laugh. well she has never been beat before so I didn't think you could pull it off he said grinning. as king whats your first act of command? '' ayato asked. thana sighed, stay low for now and if any of you have encounters with the doves report them to me he ordered out loud so they could hear him. they all nodded then went back to what they were doing before all this happened. eto walked up to him with a stern look on her face, I hope you can really do this other wise your just leading us to our deaths she said. thana just grinned, trust me eto I don't want to do that but you know as much as I do with out sacrifice there can be no victory he said. but I promise you that wen this is all said and done we will come out on top thana said. eto nodded and walked off she wasn't happy that she had been striped of her rank but she wouldn't be a poor sport. ayato walked up to him and sighed, she's right you better have a plan if not were all screwed he said. thana smiled, your not the first guy to tell me that so I'll tell you what I told him, I have a plan its just not very good thana said. thana started to walk away but turned to him one last time, your sister really misses you maybe you should come visit her he said. thana knew that this would change everything but it was the only way to get rid of the doves and get back home. _that was fun and we still have time before work what do you wanna do now_ thana asked ken in his head. _from the way I see it we can do whatever we want_ ken said back. this truly would be a life changing choice but one that would also be helpful in the end. thana wondered what his family was doing and how they were handling him being gone.

* * *

 **If you haven't guessed kaneki is kind of like venom in the new move. that's also what I've based thana's ghoul form off of so to those who are fans of venom good for you. the next chapter will take place in sotoba with megumi and junko fighting ozacki so look for that coming up soon. till then see you all soon and have a mary christmas**


	7. Chapter 7 my little princess

King what did that word mean to most it meant being strong and with out fear. it meant someone that would lead with ether evil intent or good but most of all a king had honor. all of this summed thana perfectly he was all of them things good yet also evil and full of honor till the end. its been almost a week sense he had become the new one eyed king and he couldn't be happier. he had a army at his finger tips so now he could finally crush the humans and get back home. he has also gotten more powerful and his kagune has grown. he soon realized that wen he ate a ghoul he gained the power of there kagune , this met that with every feeding his kagune grew more had even evolved fiery wings witch allowed him to fly. ken has become even more hungry then before. it to thana a lot of power to control him sometimes but wen he would ask the spirit why ken couldn't tell him why. it got to the pint ware he would meet with members of the gang so they could give him whole bodies to devour. but both knew they had to control them selves or they could bring unwanted attention and they didn't need that. at this moment thana was standing on a high building looking over the city under the full moon. he was thinking about how his family was doing back in sotoba he had to hope that everything was okay. he missed his mom and his friends but most of all he miss megumi and junko. _oh girls I hope your okay don't worry I'm coming home soon_ he thought looking up at the moon. feeling sorry for yourself again said a sarcastic voice. thana looked behind him and saw ayato walking up, no I'm just thinking about my home back in sotoba and my family thana explained calmly. ayato sighed he knew what it was like to be away from family. look you know that theres nothing you can do for them right now not with the doves up our ass ayato said. thana sighed, I know I just wish I could hear there voices again he said with a sad look. just then as if his pleads were heard from god there was a sweet sound coming frome fare away. thana froze at the sound he knew that voice any ware. do you hear that? thana asked looking of ware sotoba was. ayato stopped talking and listed, ya what is that or who is that?'' he asked. thana just smiled a warm smile. she's singing I can't believe it she finally mastered it thana said with tears of joy in his. ayato was really confused, what are you talking about thana who's singing?''he asked in confusion. thana just looked at him with teary eyes and a warm smile, my daughter is singing to me he said about to cry.

:play keep holding on by Avril lavigne

 _your not alone_

 _together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
you know I'll take your hand  
wen it gets cold_

 _and it feels like the end  
there's no place to go  
you know I wont give in_

 _keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through  
just stay strong  
cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
there's nothing you could say  
nothing you can do  
there's no other way wen it comes to the truth  
so keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through  
we'll make it through_

 _so fare away  
wish you were here  
before its to late  
this could all disappear_

 _before the doors close  
and it comes to an end  
with you by my side, I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
ya,ya_

 _keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through  
just stay strong  
cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
nothing you can do  
there's no other way wen it comes to the truth  
so keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it __through_

wen the song was over thana was crying tears of joy he couldn't believe his daughter mastered her siren power. ayato was shocked too but from a different reason he has never heard such a beautiful voice. he walked up to thana, that was your daughter singing how can we hear her all the way hear in the city he asked. thana wiped his tears away and sighed, well my daughter has a very special ability one that is rare among a shiki and that's siren power thana answered. ayato was now even more confused, is siren power?'' he asked. thana smiled, well my purple haired friend if you don't know what a siren is its a mermaid that kills by luring men with there beautiful songs. though my daughter is a shiki she has the same power as those watery beings. we found this out wen she first used this power without knowing wen she went to sing her rage out. something I taught her to do sense it worked for me wen I was young thinking it would help her. because she also has multiple personalities witch will change depending on her mood. sometimes she cant control them and it can make her very dangerous to be around. anyway, one night she wen to the top of our mansion and she started to sing a song her mother would use to help her sleep. called come little children and wen she did something happened, every shiki other then me and megumi started to gather around her. they were in a zombie like state it was the strangest thing we had ever seen. wen we got outside every shiki in the village was there all with the same zombie look on there faces. now you may be wondering why weren't we affected by all this well we still don't know. it wasn't till her song ended that junko realized what she had done. the look of horror and confusion one her face will haunt me forever, seeing what she had done junko ran of and wen she did everyone broke from there faze. me and megumi knew we had to find her. we ordered our friend tatsumi to try and explain what happened to the other shiki and went to look for our daughter. we found her in the garden hiding in a bed of purple lily's her favorite flower. she looked so scared and confused but after some loving words she came out to hug us. after a long talk and a little explaining of what she was she calmed down. we told her to go take a walk to help clear her thoughts while we handled things here so she did as we asked. that was the first time my little girl ever used that power. it was one that hasn't be seen for sentries and she had it we couldn't be more proud.

wen thana finished his story he had tears of joy running down his face once more. she must have finally mastered it I'm so proud of her I knew she could do it thana he said looking up. ayato wished he knew what to say but he couldn't he had never been in his leaders shoes. at least now you know she's okay right ayato said with a slight smile. thana chuckled, there was never and doubt that they would make it my girls are strong. they know that no matter ware I am I will still be with them in there hearts just they are in mine. thana sighed, can you give me some time alone I need to think he said. ayato nodded and left leaving thana to his thoughts witch he had a lot of, you know your not alone in this fight I will always be here ken said in his head. thana smiled, thank you ken you truly have become a grate friend he said to the spirit. ken chuckled, ya sorry I frightened the shit out of you he said forming into a shadow beside his host. thana laughed too, you gave me a scare that's for sure but without you I wouldn't have got this far he said. the spirit smile then went back into thana's body, so what do you wanna do today?'' asked with a laugh. ken chuckled, well the way I see it we can do whatever we want he said making them both laugh.


	8. Chapter 8 the letter

Megumi shimizu sat in her throne with a bored and sad expression on her face, I wish thana would just come back I really miss him she said to herself. her daughter junko had sung last night to to see if her father would answer but her never did. but they still never gave up hope that one day soon he would return to them, in other news the villagers have caught on to them and it wasn't good. the war had begun and they didn't have there leader to guide them. but they couldn't give up they had to keep going so that if thana did come back he still had a kingdom to rule. megumi and junko had already been killing them off but it did little to lower there numbers, they didn't know ware the the villagers were getting there men from, but it seemed that every day there were more and more of them. they were getting out numbered and fast they needed to find a way to even the playing field. megumi was about to take a nap wen she heard the door to her throne room open, it was tatsumi and he looked really excited about something. megumi had a stern look on her face, I find my self in need of good news, so please tell me you have something usefull. tatsumi smiled at her slyly, well your highness we have gotten some mail from the city that I think might wanna see he said slyly. megumi hated wen he acted like this it men't he was up to something. over the days thana had been gone tatsumi has been trying to take charge but they wouldn't let him, junko would often beat him if he stepped out of line. however the girls were running low on power and tatsumi knew it, it was only a matter of time be for he took over. however if thana ever came back tatsumi would be beaten and then staked for his betrayal its not gonna be a pretty sight that's for sure.

tatsumi held out a letter witch megumi rudely took, hmm '' this is strange because we never get any main sotoba is so far out they don't bother to deliver she said mostly to herself. well whoever it was there from the city because that's what the address says tatsumi said. megumi glared at him and opened the letter what she found inside made her freeze, I don't believe it its a not from thana he' he's alive she said with tears of joy running down her face. this news didn't surprise tatsumi because he knew it was thana wen he saw it came from the city, however it did put fear into his heart because he knows that now his chance of taking over has been taken. if he took over and thana came back then he would suffer a fate worse then death, thana would no doubt rip him in half or torture him till he begged for death. megumi sat there crying tears of joy her husband was alive, they finally knew ware he is but one question still lies unanswered '' why didn't he just come home''. she looked at the note and started to read hoping it would give her more clues.

 _to my loving wife and daughter along with all the rest of our family if you are getting this it means i'm okay. for some reason still unknown to me I woke up in Tokyo hospital but I got out and am now fine. I can't tell you every thing but what I can tell you is that as of right now I am staying in the city. something here has happened that is keeping me here and I know what your gonna try to do but no matter what you do don't come looking for me. I will come back I promise but right now you have to be strong and take care of our family, if you ever feel alone just look to the stars and think of one of them as my soul. tell junko I love her very much and that daddy will be home soon, I just have some loose ends to tie up then I'll be home. also tell tatsumi if he puts a finger on ether of you I'll rip him apart. fight one my family, keep me in your hearts and show that we will never fall to anyone._

the note made megumi both happy and pissed off, why would he stay there and not come home it just doesn't make sense she said to herself. well it could have something to do with the war that is going on in tokyo, maybe he got caught up in it and wanted to stay to fight tatsumi said ripping her from her thoughts. what war in tokyo?" she asked curios. he smiled slyly, well for a few years now there had been a war going on between humans and these monsters called ghouls he explained. this made megumi think if what the other jinro said is true then it would make sense, you do have good point we both know that if a none human race was being wiped out thana would help she said. plus he problebly made friends with them and now wants to help them. if he really is fighting a war with them then he will win I know it he always was a winner, but till then we need to focus on our own. lets take control of this place and kill every last human that gets in our way, tell sunko to gather the shiki and kill as many of the villagers as they can megumi said finishing her orders. this news had now lit a fire inside her she was ready to fight. tatsumi nodded and bowed, yes my queen he said before walking out. this was it in the next few days they would end this once and for all so that wen the king came back he still had his kingdom. megumi waked out of her throne room and headed to the roof, we will them all, every last one she said glaring at the village with hate in her eyes.

that week is wen the war really started to pick up because ozaki had shown the villagers the shiki. they of course believed him and the hunt started but the shiki weren't losing they were winning. sadly megumi and junko's power finally came to its end, it was as if thana not being there robbed them of there power. now tatsumi was in charge and he had them locked away from the outside world, but really it wasn't a bad thing because they knew that right now they weren't in any shape to fight. but this wouldn't go to well for tatsumi because wen thana got back he won't be happy to know that his kingdom has been taken over by his so called second in command, not to mention that his wife and kid were locked up too. tatsumi did show some mercy though he made sure they were fed but that was it, the shiki didn't agree with this but because they knew it was they couldn't do anything about it so they left it alone. even sunko felt bad for them and would often come down to see the girls to keep them company, she hated seeing her friends like this she thought tatsumi was better then this.

mommy how long have we been down here? '' junko asked tiredly megumi sighed, counting today it will be seven days that we've be stuck down here she answered bored. they had been counting how many days tatsumi had kept them down there, it was the only thing they had to keep them selves sane in the quiet. don't worry baby your daddy will be home soon and then we can get out if her I promise you we will survive she said almost asleep. they were very week from this and it was finally take its told on them they felt like they were gonna die. but they had to stay strong or else they could lose everyone, _don't worry thana I'll make sure our baby stays alive_ she thought with a tired smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 9 what's going on

Thana sat at the counter of anteiku drinking a cup of coffee, god I'm so tired I shouldn't have stayed out so late he said to him self lazy. toka who was scrubbing a table next to him smiled, well maybe you would learn to stay in at night you would feel better, but you like the night life don't you she said teasing him. toka knew about his little hobby of killing at night but she just thought it was him getting rid of his anger, she had no idea of his true hobby. thana glared at her, oh shut up woman you can thank the humans for me being so angry, just leave me alone right now its to early for this crap he said annoyed. toka glared back at him but then softened she knew that he was going through hell right now, but how could she help him she isn't his wife. the thought of that made her blush because at one point he said that she reminded him of her but just less flashy, he also said that hinami reminded him of his daughter witch would make sense seeing them together. there was something he was hiding from her though and she was gonna find out what that was if it killed her. look thana you've been acting really wired lately so whats going one she asked. _look at her she's one to us we should get rid of her now_ ken said in his head but thana wouldn't hear it. no were not doing that okay she's our friend thana said but to toka it looked like he was talking to himself. thana who are you talking to?'' she asked slightly concerned. thana shook his head and sighed, I'm fine toka just tired you know me nothing can keep me down he said giving her a small smile. but toka wasn't stupid she knew something was up, thana your hiding something so spill it she said annoyed, she had to find out what was going on with him. thana growled his voice mixing with kens a little. he knew now that she wasn't gonna stop until she got what she wanted. okay but not here alright lets go some ware more privet he said annoyed, _this girl should have been taught to leave well enough alone_ ken said in thana's head. this suckd now he would have to tell her everything and he couldn't let her or the others get in his way, _ya I spent almost all my time here trying yo keep these people safe and now I'm gonna be forced to kill them all_ thana said back pissed off.

thana led toka down deep into the subway ware they couldn't be seen or heard, why did you lead me down to this shit hole ?'' toka asked annoyed. thana smiled well like I said we need some ware privet to talk about this, I mean if pore hinami and her mother ever found out that I was this evil they would never forgive me he explained. the way he was talking just made gave toka a sick feeling in her stomach, _I have a bad feeling about what he's gonna tell me_ she thought. a few months ago I met your brother ayato who had said his gang aogiri wanted me to join them sense I was know throughout the city for my killing skills. he told me about there leader eto, or as most call her the one eyed king. toka couldn't believe this had one of her most trusted friends really just join one of the most evil ghoul organizations in the city she only had one question, why?''. thana smiled wickedly, there's a very simple answer to that question I wanted the power they offered so I took it he 't you realize that once there done with you they'll just kill you or leave you for the doves, there nothing but monsters thana she said in anger. thana cracked his finger, I remember a doctor that once said those same cold words before he hunted down and killed five of my friends, they found a pipeline the hunters dragged out all the shiki inside and hammered stakes into them he said in hatred. don't talk to me about monsters because as far as we can see everyone is a monster in there own way, you kill humans to eat and if you say that you wouldn't kill a ghoul if they were harming you family then your dumber then a human thana finished in anger. also I didn't just join them I fought eto and won making me the new king, I did all this because I wanted to protect you all. but that doesn't make what you do right, your taking a away peoples lives doesn't that mean anything to you she asked pissed. thana cracked another finger, you foolish girl we kill to survive its ether us or them, you need to learn that the strong survive and the week parish thana explained in kens voice. this shocked toka, what was that?'' she asked. thana smiled a toothy grin, toka couldn't help but notice his teeth were now all razor sharp.

I was getting to that, you see my kagune is caused by a spirit that has made its self at home in my head he started. his name is ken kaneki or as I call him ken, he's also the one who's kagun I have. as thana talked he began to change his skin turning black and him growing in size, you see were the one that's been killing doves all over the city. the more he turned the farther toka backed up she had never been so scared in her life. she saw all the kagune he had obsorbed and there were two that looked just like her's, what are you?'' she asked in terror. thana had fully changed into his kakuja form and he was now toxin. were the ghoul they call toxin and the new king of aogiri he said showing his long tongue, and if you think that your gonna stop us then your dead wrong. toka could sense the killing intent in toxin's voice, _dose he intend to kill me_ she thought in fear. toka clinched her fist, so what now are you gonna kill me? '' she growled and thought for a moment, _what do you think we should do thana_ ken asked thana in there head. _I'm not really sure if I kill her then the others will hate me giving us no reason to stay_ he explained, he really didn't know what to do but he had to decide fast. toxin's lizard head spit apart to show thanas real face, I don't want to kill you toka but if I let you go you'll just tell the others he said sadly. there was only on other person outside aogiri that knew what he was and that's ryouko hinami's mother, as to why he trusted her he still did not know. there is only one person outside aogiri that knows about us and that's ryouko and the only reason she's alive is because of her little girl, we would never take a mother from there child he explained. that's one thing thana never did wen he killed ghouls or humans. he would often only kill people who were ether criminals or old however sometimes it couldn't be helped, wen he encountered doves he would sometimes have no choice but to kill them. he knew that they had family because it said it in there files, but as his dad always said if you didn't want to die then you shouldn't have came to war.

what about all those people you kill don't you think they have family she asked. thana sighed, I normally kill people who are old or have nothing to lose, but the doves you know that they all deserve to die he explained. thana's face was then replaced with toxin's once more, so tell us are you gonna be a good girl and keep your mouth shut, or are you gonna run and tell everyone like a little brat he asked sternly. wen ken and thana mixed together to make toxin they would often act like a brute, they brought out the worst in each other and it was never good. even if I don't how long to you think you can hide it from them, they will find out she said. toxin growled, they need to mind there own business and leave us alone, if it weren't for us aogiri would have kill you and all your friends so they should be grateful he said in anger. everything we do in this city other then eating is for all of you, we even killed the man who took hinami's father toxin explained pissed. that last thing made toka freeze, you took down that monster just for her? '' she asked shocked. thana knew that the only way to explain this was if he was in his human form, _ken can we turn back now I need to tell her this in my normal form_ thana asked in his head. ken nodded and they turned back, toka I wasn't alone I was out with hinami and her mother shopping wen they found us, we told hinami to go hide while we took care of them. me and ryouko fought him and his partner amon but I killed the old man and left him with a warning, that if he ever tried to attack us again I would devour him. all this confused and shocked toka, if you care so much about us then why would you be willing to kill me? '' she asked. thana sighed and cracked his finger, your threatening to expose me to the doves witch will put my life and others at risk he explained. you see toka I'm not just fighting for your family but my own as well, you seemed to have forgot that I'm not a ghoul so if I don't care about your kind I have every right he said calmly. he did have a point he wasn't full ghoul witch would explain the way he behaves and his feelings toward her kind. I am fighting for both your kind and mine, but that doesn't mean I feel any sympathy for killing them if they attack me or others thana explained sternly. my only question now is are rat us out or be nice and trust us he asked calmly, _I don't want to hurt her, but if she doesn't listen then we'll have no choice._ toka didn't really know what to say about this, ya she was angry about the stuff he did but he had a reason. thana sighed, look the others are gonna find out everything anyway, there is a war coming to this city that will threaten us all. I need every ghoul in Tokyo to come together and fight the doves in a all or nothing battle thana. toka didn't know what to think of all this, your crazy but if your serious then with your power and aogiri you could destroy the doves toka said calmly. thana nodded, that's the plan but I cant do it with aogiri alone, I don't think your boss ever told you but koma and irimi are the leaders of to very evil gang. they were known as the devil ape and the black dog, they killed many people before finally retiring and joining yoshimura thana explained. toka had know all about her friends horrible past lives, I know what they did but like you said there retired so what could they do she said annoyed. thana smiled, they may be retired but there fallower's are still out there and as soon as they hear that there leaders are back they will come running he explained.

with all three gangs working together the doves don't stand a chance, but thana knows better then to underestimate his enemies the doves won't go down without a fight. but I need to know that you have our backs because with out you guys were screwed so please just listen to us okay thana said pleading. toka clenched her fist and took a deep breath, alright but just promise me one thing she said sternly. thana cocked his head, what's that? '' he asked. she looked up at him with a stern look, no matter what happens just make sure hinami is safe and fare away from here, only one of us survive lets let it be her she said almost crying. thana smiled, that was already taken care of I have made plans for a group of men to take her and ryouko out of the city, I'm waiting for a signal and then I'll give the all clear thana explained. toka sighed with relief but then got confused, wait signal what kind of signal?'' she smiled a warm smile, well just a few days ago I got a call from someone in sotoba my old home, his name is seishin he was a monk at the shrine but wen he heard about what ozaki was doing he joined up with us thana explained. he had called me and told me that the war was almost over and that they planed to burn it to the ground. so wen the fire hits the news that's wen I'll start the attack, then I'll send hinami and her mother to the town outside sotoba ware my family will meet them thana said finished explaining his plan, toka was a little surprised at the idea but it was a good one, that isn't a bad idea but ware will they stay if the village is burned?'' she asked. thana smiled, the town outside sotoba has hotels so there is plenty of places to stay at he explained. toka nodded, okay I'll trust you but if this doesn't work then we all die just remember that she said with a sarcastic smile. thana smiled back and laughed, ya trust me I know but that isn't gonna happen he said.

well, well what do we have her boys said a ruff voice that made the two freeze. thana looked over and saw a tall male ghoul with four others and a female who looked sad. thana looked over and wen he saw them his eyes quickly turned red, draco what do you want thana asked in a mix of his and kens voice. these ghouls were know as the dragon clan and they have been a real thorn in thana's side because they would often mess up stuff that he and aogiri had planned. well we saw you with this little cutie and thought you might have found yourself a girl to screw but we were wrong, turns out we just heard everything we need to destroy you and your little band of outcasts draco said with a smug look. toka blushed and looked away but looked back up wen she heard a demonic growl, your nothing but pigs that think with your dicks and not your heads, I'm married to the queen of the vampires who is more beautiful then any girl you can imagine thana said as he started to turn. they had only seen thana in his human form not his kakuja form, you think you know anything about us well your dead wrong he said in toxins voice. toka watched the boy's faces and she had to hold back from bursting out laughing they were scared beyond belief. _he has them pissing in there pants its taking everything I got to not burst out laugh_ toka thought. toxin then looked down at toka and his face split to revel thana, hay toka I think its time we teach these boys a lesson what do you say he asked her with a smile. he wanted her to see that he would fight along side her no matter what the battle. she smiled back and nodded, ya lets teach them some manners me and you she said. toka's eyes turned red and unleashed her kagune witch looked like thanas flaming wings. thana smiled at her and his head was covered buck up, you kids need to respect those over you toxin said evilly and whipped his long tongue.

* * *

 **I'm putting more spaces between my lines because a reader told me they kept reading the same lines twice. tell me what you think of it and if I she keep it or lose it. till then peace out.**


	10. Chapter 10 how to save a life

trash like you deserve to rot in hell forever, but I don't think even the devil would let you in toxin said stalking toward them. the boys were shaking in fear they were beyond scared, what the hell are you?'' draco asked in fear. toxin grinned a toothy smile, we are called the one eyed king but you may call us toxin he said smiling. you have been a real pain in the ass for us draco and now its time to end your little game toxin said. toka you take the to boys, I'll deal with draco and the girl he explained with a evil glare. toka nodded and the then charged at the two boys with blinding speed, you want fun I'll show you fun she said smiling. the boys unleashed there own kagune witch looked like a dragons tail. well if you insist sweet heart lets go said the blond one and they charged at each other. the boys tried to whip at toka with there tails but she was to fast, your weapons aren't much use in tight quarters she said smugly. toka had to watch her speed if she gose to fast for to long she could crash making her a sitting duck. she shot shards at them cutting them pretty bad but not taking them out, you boys are tougher then I thought she said in a sarcastic tone. they shot there tails at her and she used her wings like a shield and looked over ware thana was, _well there having a star down_ she thought. toka focused back on her own battle, it was better to not see what toxin was gonna do to the poor guy.

we will eat both of your arms and then both of you legs and then we will face right off your head toxin threatened. draco just gritted his teeth in fear he didn't really know what to do at this moment, your right eye is that of a ghoul but your left, that is no ghoul eye at least not one I've ever seen draco said glaring at him. thana smiled, your right we not pure ghoul we are shiki but have become half ghoul by a needless surgery toxin explained. its what allows us to survive wounds that would other wise kill any normal ghoul, not even a quinque can harm us with out extreme force and power toxin explained. draco had never heard of such a beast like this, he had heard about the shiki but always thought they were just a myth but he was wrong. well what ever you are your going down draco said unleashing his kagune, witch was two dragon like heads that came out of his back. toxin roared whipping his long tongue and charged at the dragon like ghoul, this would be his first real fight sense eto. the ghouls he ate couldn't fight back because he would kill them so fast they wouldn't get the chance, but this guy was different then them he stood more of a chance so toxin would have a real fight for once. the two clashed weapons making sparks fly, we may be evenly matched but that won't keep us destroying you toxin said. toxin grabbed drago by his shoulders and through him into the wall, your just a monster who thinks of nothing but killing draco said getting up, you have no feeling for nothing but yourself draco said and got up. wen thana heard this from inside venom he was pissed, _those cold words I heard them right before that human murdered my friends_ thana said in his head. _ken lets kill him rip him apart peace by peace and then devour him_ thana said to ken in his head. thana smiled, _this is your fight thana what he just said hurt you, I will give you control over my power to finish this loser_ toxin said in his head. with that thana had control and charged draco with all he had. toxin grabbed draco by his neck and punched him as hard as he could over and over, we are the one eye king and you are nothing he said hold draco up. toxin through draco up into the air and punched him as hard as he could, the power behind the hit knocked draco into a concrete pillar witch fell apart one impact. draco looked up to see toxin stalking toward him, please don't kill me my girl needs me draco said pleading. toxin looked over ware he last saw the girl and seen she was shaking in fear but that's not all, the girl had a black eye showing that her boyfriend often beat her. wen thana saw this it just made him even more angry, you say she needs you well from the way that eye of her's looks we'd say she'd be better of without you toxin said growling.

two long black tendrils came out of toxin's back and sharpened, lets see how you look with your face carved out he said. toxin stabbed the tendrils through his eye holes making draco cry in pain, look at you now with a face like that people will think your a monster toxin said evilly. just then toxin's hand turned into a blade witch he used to stab draco in the leg. AH '' please stop I beg you stop draco said begging for mercy but thana was all out of mercy. sorry but were all out of mercy besides you don't deserve it, not after all you have put your girl trough he said evilly. they say you are what your heart is so lets yours looks like toxin said as he aimed his spiked tail at dracos dressed. draco was frozen in place he was about to die, look please don't kill me I'll never bother you or anyone else ever again he said begging toxin to spare his life. stop crying and accept your fate death is no disgrace toxin said with a evil smile he couldn't wait to hear dracos screams of pain. with those last words toxin stabbed the spear on his tail and rammed it in drago's chest making him scream in pain. toxin dug deeper and deep till he went right through dragos heart then ripped it out of his chest. toxin looked at the still beating organ and held it in front of the dying gang leader, your heart isn't mush to look at but then again we would expect nothing less from trash like he said with a evil smile. toxin then opened his mouth and ate the beating heart whole, it may not have looked like much but it was a tasty snack for us so thank you for that toxin said dropping draco to the cold ground. we rise and you fall just like anyone else who dares try to stop us toxin said and roared. well that was fun but what are we to do with you toxin said looking at the girls shocked face, he expected her to run away in fear but she didn't she just stood there staring at him. _I think we should change back for this one she doesn't seem like a threat ken_ in thanas head. thana nodded to himself, your right in fact she seems like she's grateful thana said back. thana slowly turned back to normal, what are you gonna do now sweetheart run away you can't tell anyone or the'll just turn you in to the doves, but from the look one your face your more then happy to have him gone thana said sternly. the girl didn't know what to think she had just been spared by this monster who had ripped her boyfriend apart. but what she did next shocked the hell out of thana, she run up to him and hugged him sobbing her eyes out. thana didn't know what to do about this girl had she really be that hurt, thank you for getting rid of them horrible pigs she said sobbing her eyes out. whats your name if you don't mind me asking thana said looking down at the broken girl, _we have to handle this with care or we could hurt her even more then she already is_ thana said in his head. ken nodded and smiled, well at least she isn't trying to kill us so that's a good thing he said. the girl smiled up at him, my name is maria and I am forever grateful for what you have done for me she said with a sad smile.

thana smiled back at her, well wen I saw what you hiding behind draco I knew something was wrong, but now you don't have to worry about that anymore he's gone thana said warmly. as he looked at this girl a for a second a image of megumi flashed in front of him, he remembered the look of hurt wen natsuno rejected her because she loved him. well meria I know a place ware you can be safe from the doves and other ghouls, it a coffee shop called anteiku ware ghouls can live in peace thana explained. thana looked over at toka who had finished taking down dracos boys and saw she was shocked so he walked over to her, toka why are you looking at me like that? '' he asked. toka gulped, you just ripped that guys heart out and ate it like in was nothing she said in terror but thana knew this was coming. look toka that's how I fight so get use to and another thing is he deserved it for what he did to his girl, you along with everyone in this world need to learn that wen it comes to war you cant play fare thana explained sternly. this world is cruel so if you wanna live in it you have to be cruel as well, that's what I taught my little girl and that's also why I believe she is still alive. your dad never taught you that you had to find out the hard way but you still haven't learned it, the thing I'm getting at is that in war you need to choose what you want. do you want to live or do you want to die make your choice thana said finishing his rant. I understand he deserved death but you didn't have to torture him like that she said sternly. thana cracked his finger, it wasn't torture it was punishment for what he had done to the one he clammed to have loved, he needed to feel pain so he knew what it was like to be in true despair thana explained. that's the problem with the law they don't punish people properly, wen they are like he was they don't need to be locked up they need to die he explained. if you think I just kill people because of the bad choices they make your wrong, that girl over there was with them but as it turns out she is a victim thana explained.

she was there little play toy and from what she told me we just saved her, she was being raped and beat by them for no reason if that isn't a reason to kill them then I don't know what is he said sternly. toka sighed, I guess your they did deserve it but are we really the ones who decide who lives or dies she asked. thana sighed, that question slipped my mind wen my wife rose from the grave and became a creature of the undead thana explained. but if we don't do something about these kinds of people then they will just get worse and worse he said. toka only nodded, I understand but I just wish the world wasn't so cruel to us, what did we do to deserve this toka said looking down. thana sighed, it could be worse you could have been turned into a shiki, some don't become day walkers instead they become a normal vampire. they can not walk in the sun or they'll burn to a crisp in a matter of minutes, they also have to feed on blood every night or they'll go crazy from hunger thana explained. that doesn't sound to bad there like ghouls just a little different that's all meria said coming up to them. thana shook his head no, they may sound the same but there to completely different beings, shiki feed on human blood and that's all they can feed one he explained to them grimly. also you think you have problems with being hunted shiki have been hunted for hundreds of years. they also cant enter some place without being invited and are scared of sacred artifacts, another thing that sucks is that shiki aren't normally born there made thana explained. he hated having to explained this to them, but in order for toka to understand him she first needed to understand what he was before all this. what do you mean by there made? '' meria asked. thana looked down, shiki don't breed like ghouls or humans do and wen they do its very rare, so normally they turn people by biting them and injecting a type of venom that kills there victim. its after that that the transformation begins it may take a few days but if there lucky they will rise up to become a shiki thana said finishing his little history lesson. so they attack humans to turn them into other vampires, but I thought that stuff was all just a story made up to scare kids meria said in shock.

thana shook his head no, it is very real meria but it turns out that shiki were hunted so much that we were almost wiped out, they had killed so many of us we are now know only as a myth thana explained. toka was shocked, they didn't drive your kind to extinction they drove you into hiding she said aw. thana nodded, yes that's why my friend sunko who was the leader of the shiki before me tried to take over my village, she thought she could make a home for her family along with other shiki thana explained. that's wen I came into contact with them after they killed my girlfriend, at first I wanted to kill them all but wen they explained to me that megumi would return my mood lightened a little. it wasn't till after megumi rose that I really joined up with them and started killing people thana explained. at first it bothered me that they were killing humans, but wen I thought about how they had treated megumi. they would say all kinds of bad things about her, calling her a whore and making fun of her because of how she dressed. they never shut there mouths about me ether saying I'm strange for being from the city, I would often ignore them because words are nothing to me. but wen I came to megumi that's wen I drew the line. I wanted to kill them all but because I was still human there wasn't much I could do, so I asked my dear girlfriend to turn me into a shiki witch she did. I became a jinro or a day walker, it wasn't long after that me and megumi had a baby named junko, she was the most beautiful thing that we had ever seen. the birth was not easy as I've told you before toka it almost killed megumi, but we wouldn't have given junko up for anything in the world. it wasn't long after junko's birth that we really started to kill of the villagers and the war had begone.

wen thana finished his story it shocked both girls to no end, I guess none of us are lucky in life meria said sadly. thana sighed, there is no such thing as luck sweetheart its just you have what it takes or you don't, I have gotten this far because the world deems me worthy. that's how its always been if the world doesn't like you it gets rid of you unless you fight to keep your place in it, witch is what I've done all my life fight thana explained. I understand how you feel now with all the stuff you've seen, my question to you is what side are you one good or evil meria asked. thana just smiled, that a depends on what you think evil is, to most its someone who takes a life with out care. but the truth is there is no such thing as true evil because we all have a dark side to us, humans kill monsters monsters kill humans it will never end. its simply in our nature to kill each other we are all evil thana said finishing explaining. this shocked the two girls they had never heard such a vew on life before, wow you have a strange look on life that's for sure but I guess in a way it true meria said shocked. thana smiled but then quickly frowned wen he heard foot steps, looks like the welcoming party is here he said looking at the entrance of the tonal. you girls get out of here I'll take care of the doves and the body's thana said getting in front of them. the girls nodded and ran off to anteiku they had no fear of losing thana after seeing what he can do, it is probably best if they don't stick around to see what thana has in store for the doves.

thana waited till the girls were out of sight before he once again changed back into toxin, _so ken you hungry_? '' he asked in his head. _of course I am thana I've been wanting to feed ever since we killed draco_ ken answered. thana nodded to him and they began to devour the body's of the dead ghouls, this would be there first big meal they've had in a while. its wasn't long before the kakuja striped the flesh off the corpses, there feast came to a end with the click of a gun. don't move or we will shoot you said one of the armed men, however toxin wasn't afraid in fact looking at these humans just made him even more hungry. toxin got up from his meal and looked at them, you think your shots can hurt us it feels like rain to us he said with a evil smile. toxin licked his lips with his long tongue, we've had our share of ghouls but it's been a little while since we had a good human meal he said stalking over to them. not know what he would do the men opened fire but there shots just seemed to bounce off him, my shots are just bouncing off him on of them said in fear. what the hell is this guy he cant be a normal ghoul another said. toxin just laughed evilly, you foolish humans think that ghouls are the only monsters out there, you created the ultimate weapon wen you made us. without knowing it you created your own down fall toxin explained. the doves didn't know what toxin was talking about, what are you getting at nobody wants you ghouls alive so why would they want to make more of you one of the men asked. toxin grinned, well they may want to understand us more and what makes us tick, but I think the real reason they would make more is to use them as a weapon like they tried to do with us he explained. toxins head spit apart to revel thana, they took me and made me into the ultimate weapon for both ghouls and humans he explained. the power of a ghoul and shiki along with there healing factor makes us the ultimate creature. toxin then reformed around thana's head and smiled evilly, but why should we waste time explaining it to trash like you, explaining it this to you would be like explaining history to a two year old he said mockingly. toxin's wings flared up and he shot thousand of purple shards at the men killing them all, foolish humans you really thought puny beings like you could hurt us toxin said with a evil grin. toxin looked at the bodies of the men, well looks like we have some desert my as well enjoy it toxin said before feasting on the dead humans.

this little meeting with toka had proven to be very interesting, but at least he had gotten through to toka about what he had planned. he knew that the only way for her to understand is for her to see it her self, plus he got to save a girl from a awful fate. but his problems were fare from over he had a war coming, a war that could threaten all his friends. he knew that he would have to tell the others soon but he wanted to wait as long as possible, if they found out now it would tear them apart. _why did I have to get close to these people I'm such a idiot_ thana said in his head. ken couldn't help but smile it reminded him of wen he was alive and had friends of his own. _its because of who you are thana people just attach them selves to you because your a trust worthy guy, you help the people who most would just forget_ ken said in there head. I think we should get back to the shop, we need some sleep so we don't pass out thana said out loud. toxin agreed and they flew off back to the coffee shop for some much needed rest.


	11. Chapter 11 thinking

It has been almost a week sense thana had reveled his secret to toka and so fare she has kept her word, she has not told anyone ells about him and toxin. everything was peaceful for the folks at anteiku but for thana and aogiri it was a different story, the fight with the doves was now more fierce then ever. what scared thana the most was that it looked like the doves might know about about what's really going on at anteiku, his was told that they had been watching the shop for a while now. toka even said that two of them had stop in one day to have some coffee, one of witch thana had fought before wen out on a feeding in the eleventh ward. he and his partner were a huge pain in thana's ass, they would often lead raids on aogiri bases and kill everyone inside. the older one had a kakuja quinque that acted like armor that not even toxin could break through, but he knew that he was still there greatest foe. the time to end this was almost apon them he would clip the wings of every dove who dare challenge them, to thana he didn't see the doves as humans he sees as a curse on the world. they kill parents and the surviving children are left alone to fend for them selves, the ones who don't die are locked up and left to rot in a prison. it made him sick to think about it but he knew that it wouldn't be long before it would all be over. speaking of thana he was currently standing on top of a tall building over looking Tokyo city, _the city is beautiful from up here don't you think so thana_ ken said in thana's mind. thana nodded to himself, yes indeed its sad that at the end all this will be destroyed burned to ash, but then I'll leave the reconstruction of the city to aogiri they should be able to handle it he explained. he knew that at the end of this battle the city would be nothing but ash, bodies of both humans and ghouls would cover the streets. but as the old saying goes without sacrifice there can be no victory, he was dreading tell the others but he knew they would understand. ken's hunger had died down enough that they wouldn't lose control every night they went out, but they kept feeding to get stronger because they would need all power they could get. it turns out amon survived the battle with him and ryoko, he had trained relentlessly to get stronger and get revenge on him for killing his partner. thana never gave any thought to the young dove until he saw him kill a whole team of his men, with only one swipe of his quinque he decapitated all of them like it was child's play. that's wen he finally realized that this man was his new nemesis the only thing that could possibly kill him, that in its self wad a slightly scary thought. the armor he had out matched even the kukuja armor that he had fought before, he knew he was gonna have to fight amon in the final battle him no doubt him being the last thing he faces. but thana believed that with power of toxin and the the ghoul gangs he could take the doves down, that doesn't mean that this fight was gonna be easy what so ever but they could do it. on the bright side toka had finally patched things up with her brother, they would even train together with than sometimes joining them for some fun. they enjoyed the time they had together knowing that is wouldn't last, the final battle was about to begin and not just for the ghouls. thana had sensed something that startled him the bond between him and the girls had become weak, he felt there power go down to almost nothing witch told him something was vary wrong.

this is not good ken if the girls power is down then that means there ether hurt, or it has something to do with me being go witch would be the most likely possibility. that's not the only thing I'm worried about if the girls aren't in charge then that means tatsumi is, he was always looking for a way to overthrow me but knew I would kill him if he tried thana explained. it was true ever sense he had taken over as king tatsumi had been trying to get the tittle of king for himself, he didn't think that thana had the right to take it from sunko even though sunko had given him the tittle in front of everyone. however he knew that if he ever tried anything thana would rip him in half, but now that thana was gone and the girls weakened he could now do as he pleased. if he hurt them I'll rip his head clean of and kick it into space thana said cracking his finger in anger, it also makes me think that if he might have been the one who sent me here thana explained. ken came out of his chest and formed into a human, from everything you have told me about him that could be a possibility, but if he is in charge do you really think he would let your race die he asked curios. its not that he doesn't know anything about leading them he could cause everything we worked so hard for go up in flames, for his sake junko and megumi better be okay thana said cracking another finger. ken sighed, I know how you feel thana I was in the same spot your in right now except my friends hated me for it he explained. sometimes thana would forget that ken was more then just a voice in his head, over the time they had been bonded ken had told him a lot about him. but even now he still did not know everything about the spirit that lived in his head. I had tried to protect them by becoming a kakuja but they called me a monster, but I still helped them no matter what they thought about me ken explained. so how did you die?'' thana asked curios. ken sighed, I died fighting a very powerful dove that I really didn't want to fight, as for them most of them died the same way fighting in a final battle to the end he explained. this made thana think would he really die the same way as his friend fighting in a final battle to protect what he loved, it was something that he thought about often wen he was in sotoba.

well if that's how I go out then at least I wen't out doing something noble, I just hope junko can get her and megumi out before the village burns thana said sadly. he didn't want to die but just like any other war there was still the chance he may not make it out alive, but the chances of victory outweigh the chances of failure. I just don't want history to repeat itself, you have something more to lose then I did thanatose ken explained. thana sighed, I know but without sacrifice there can be no victory but I think with the power we have, along with all our friends we can beat them he said. this was something that had crossed the hybrids mind though what would happen if he would get killed during his final battle, what would happen to his family back home would they survive. junko and megumi wouldn't let tatsumi lead the shiki into extinction he knew that for sure, junko would rip the other jinro in half before she let him destroy everything they worked so hard to get. we have to be strong ken, if I know one thing its that my my girls will survive and as long as they survive so will I thana explained. he wasn't kidding if megumi died then he would literally die as well, wen shiki marry the bond becomes so strong that if one dies so dose the other. sunko warned them about it but they saw it as the ultimate test of there love, it took the saying till death do us part to a whole new level. how do you know for sure if there alive or dead? '' ken asked curios. thana sighed, well wen shiki get married the bond is so strong that if one of us dies then so does the other, so if megumi were to die then so would I its the ultimate test of our love he explained. this is why he wanted to get home so soon and not to mention they had another little one one the way, megumi had told everyone the news on the night thana asked her to marry him. it was both a shocking and joyful moment wen the vampire queen announced the newest addition to there family, at first thana wasn't to happy with the news but with a little motherly advise he calmed down. there's another reason I want to get home right before I was kidnapped we found out we were expecting another kid thana explained. this got kens attention, wow I hand no idea you had so much to lose in this fight, so let me ask you this is it really worth it ken asked. thana sighed, I had asked myself that same question many times, but if I just left now sit would go against everything I believe in he explained. he was right though he would never leave the weak to defend them selves, ever sense he could remember he helped the people that other's would see unworthy, he saw through what most would see as evil seeing someone who felt pain. wen it comes down to war its not about doing what you want its about doing what's right, sometimes that means sacrificing something dear to your heart to save everyone. don't worry ken wen the time come's everything will be okay, I know tatsumi would never just let my girls die like that he may be a jerk but he's not crazy thana explained.

tatsumi never wanted to kill anyone he just wanted sunko to be the leader again, thana could understand the way the other jinro thought he just wanted things back the way the were, but he needed to understand that yes sunko was a good leader but wen it came to fighting she was useless. that's why she gave the roll to thana and megumi because if things ever got ugly they could fight while she couldn't, sunko was a little girl and didn't have the body to stand in a fight she would be killed if she did. if they have megumi and junko locked up then junko knows how to get out, she can take command of the shiki with her singing thana explained. it was only a matter of time before his daughter made her move to take back control over there little kingdom, thana kinda felt bad for tatsumi because wen junko got a hold of him it won't be good. my daughter has one of the rarest powers a shiki can have, her voice has the power to hypnotize people into a zombie like trance thana explained proudly. plus wen she gets free we'll know it because if she gets a hold of tatsumi the only thing we'll hear is his screams, she will no doubt torture him till he says he's sorry if not just strait out kill him thana explained. ken was bit shocked, wow your daughter sounds like she's even more powerful then you he said surprised. thana nodded, she is in fact she isn't even at her full power yet as she is still a teenager, once full grown junko will be one of the most powerful beings in the world thana explained. she is the next inline for the throne and I know she will be a amazing queen, she has all the best parts of me and my wife including my strength thana said proudly. ken couldn't help but smile, she sounds like a amazing girl thana dose she have a lover of her own? '' he asked curios. thana nodded, yes she is dating someone who was once our most hated enemies, that's the way it was before my little girl had talked to him he explained. she had changed him some how and they fell in love after that,of course I wasn't happy with it and megumi really wasn't, but we both decided that as long as out little girl was happy then that's all that mattered thana explained. the story may sound crazy and to tell the truth even thana himself couldn't believe how much the purple haired kid had changed, but some how his daughter had once again done the impossible. however me and megumi wouldn't be the ones to decide if there men't to be together or not, that would be junko and her many personas that decide there fate thana explained.

he was talking about the time wen natsuno finally found out about the many personas his daughter had, he had to laugh wen he saw the look of fear and shock on the purple haired kids face. I can still remember the look one o his face wen she showed him who she really was it was priceless thana said chuckling. this made ken laugh as well, well from everything you've told me about her he has something to be afraid of, but that's the way it always is with girls he said laughing. this got thana thinking, did you have a girl wen you were alive? '' he asked curios. ken sighed and smiled sadly, I did but she was killed in battle with the doves, she told me to fall back while she held them off he explained sadly. there isn't a day that went by that I didn't think about that day, it was her death that drove me to become a kakuja ken explained. thana looked at him in understanding, all the rage and sorrow must have caused you to go insane resulting in your transformation thana said. ken nodded, yes I wanted to do anything I could to get revenge on them and it cost me everything even my life he explained looking down. this made thana think on his own problem he needed to be careful or he could end up like ken, he was being chased by the same people so he knew that he could end up just like ken or worse. I'm just saying don't make the same mistakes I made or you'll just end up killing yourself, don't let revenge cloud your mind or you'll lose everything you love ken explained to him. thana nodded and was about to say something else wen they heard a loud scream, he looked around to see if they could find out ware it was coming from. it wasn't long before they say a lone female ghoul who was being cornered by a group of doves. well I guess our work is never done lets get down there ken said with a chuckle. yep lets go save her and have our selves a meal thana said as ken went back into his body and they transformed. off to do what they do best kill doves.


	12. Chapter 12 go for the head

thana was in his kakuja form quietly crawling on the sealing of a tunnle one of many that ran under tokyo, why are we fallowing this guy shouldn't we just kill him asked ken in there head. thana sighed, this guy is special he knows something that may help us win this war, plus you may not remember him but I have a score to settle for what he did to ryoko and hinami thana said cracking his finger. ken now often let thanan have control over there monster form, oh I remember him we killed his mentor then left him for dead ken said proudly. thana had to laugh at that, we did but he must have got pissed and decided to try to hunt us witch we can't have, plus he needs to die anyway so why not get him to talk by beating it out of him he explained. the man they were talking about was none other then koutarou amon one of the C.C.G's top men and the one of the only doves that could hold his own against toxin in a fight, the last time they fought amon held his own and got in a few good blows but lost in the end. ken sighed, he's lucky that he only had a broken leg we could have just ate him, I hope we get that chance because his weapons always smell amazing ken said. thana chuckle rolling his eyes, oh trust me I wanna eat him just as much as I wanna see my family again, but he seems to have a rare frame of mind that I find intriguing he explained. ken was a little confused but decided not to ask right now but whatever his host was talking about he knew it had some sense to it, thana wasn't one to say stupid stuff so he had faith in his words. as they continued to fallowed there target it soon became clear he was tracking something and there hunch was right, the dove came to a lone male ghoul who was eating the rib cage of a human. thana knew this ghoul his name was tod and he was one of the watchers for aogiri why amon would be tracking him thana doesn't know, but he had a feeling it was to get information on ware thana was hiding. well, well, if it isn't a aogiri watcher maybe you can tell me ware I can find my target amon asked in a sarcastic tone, he had been doing this for weeks now he was trying to find thana or as he knows him toxin. the ghoul gasped and turned around, wen he saw who it was he went on the defensive drawing his weapon ready to fight. tod growled, I don't know what your after dove but I wont tell anything to a killer like you he said in anger. with those words the two clashed sparks flying as there weapons hit each other, the battle lasted a good ten minutes but soon amon has tod pinned against the wall. thana had had enough and decided to make him self known, well ken looks like we get our second chance to fight him you ready he asked smiling. ken chuckled, I've been wanting to fight this guy sense we started fallowing him lets go he said. ya know people often call us hunters but from what I've seen I would say the hunter has become the hunted, why spend all this time tracking down one single ghoul just to get information thana said droping from the sealing. amon didn't recongnize thana with out his kakuja, who are you? '' he asked with a stern look one that thana hated. thana smiled a wicked smile, well I'm not surprised you don't remember me but we most definitely remember you thana said his eyes turning red. tod who this whole time was just watching knew this was his time to leave and ran off, thank you my king he yelled while running.

thana nodded to him before turning back to amon, we have been waiting for a rematch human he said as his skin started to turn black. as thana turned he got bigger growing his clawed tipped tall and fiery wings, the only thing that wasn't covered yet was his head. you wanted to know who we are, our friends call us thanatose but you can call us'' toxin'' he said as the kakuja covered his head. amon couldn't believe it he was face to face with the ruler of aogiri and the gould that took his mentor's life, this was his chance to take revenge on this beast. toxin licked his lips with his long tongue, last time we let you live but this time were gonna enjoy ripping you apart and devouring your insides he said evilly. even thought amon had been waiting for this moment he was scared, not even the owl had this much power toxin was with out a doubt one of the greatest threats the doves ever faced. let me handle this ken we don't wonna kill him just yet thana said in there head. ken sighed, fine but you owe me a meal after this got it he said annoyed he hated wen thana did this but he always had a good reason. thana chuckled, deal now lets do this he said taking over there shared body. toxin let out a mighty roar at amon and charged at him with rage he had been waiting for a rematch, now he had that chance he was gonna make the most of it. amon drew weapon readying himself the fight, however toxin wasn't like most ghouls he was ruthless and had as much fighting ability as any c.c.g agent. wen toxin reach amon there weapons clashed making sparks fly they fought there way through the tunnel never taking a break, toxin threw amon into a concrete pillar making it crack under the force. amon tried to get up but the impact left his legs stunned plus he knew he had some internal injury's as well, he was in a very bad spot for fighting a ruthless ghoul. toxin stalked up to him with a evil smile, wow we expected more from one of the c.c.g's best fighters your a fake he said grabbing amon by the neck and lifting him up, eyes, lungs, pancreas so many snacks so little time. toxin licked amon's face with his long tongue making the dove cringe, you taste really good we might just have to have our dinner earlier then normal he said in a blood thirsty tone. with his weapon on the ground and his neck in toxins claws it seems that this very well could be the end of amon, but he couldn't give up he had to get revenge on toxin for taking the life of his friend. amon pulled out a quinque knife and stabbed toxin in the arm with it, toxin roared in anger and threw amon across the tunnel. you with suffer for that human toxin said in a threatening tone he has had about enough of this human, thana was about to just let ken take over and eat this asshole. amon got up even though his injury's made every move he made send pain coursing through his body, you ghouls are nothing but monsters that need to die he said with anger

. amon looked over to and saw his quinque lying next to him, wen your foe is before you fight even if it cost you your life he said grabbing it. these words made thana think for a second it sounded like something he would say, while I admire your fighting spirit your out look on things is very bleak he explained with a stern tone. this also caught amon's attention, what are you talking about from what I can see from your actions your kind is nothing more then blood thirsty killers, tell me why I should think any different he said. toxin smiled and the kakuja head spit apart to reveal thana inside, well investigator what you were made to believe about ghouls is mostly not true, yes there are some of us who kill humans out of cold blood but not all of us are like that he explained. amon was curios now, if that's true then why did I come in here to find a ghouls munching on a human, surly that human was alive before the ghoul had him amon asked. thana sighed, the human was problably a homeless person or a criminal or he could have already been dead making it a easy meal, killing humans isn't as easy sense you doves poke your nose in everything so we have to be more stealthy he explained. this was true the doves have be more active sense the death of his mentor and the news of a new one eyed king, this made it hard for ghouls to make any kind of attack with out being caught it really sucked. thana sighed, tell me amon do you really think that a child ghoul would ever hurt some one, that was something you never thought about wen you were about to kill one a few weeks ago is it he asked in a stern tone. amona didn't know what this ghoul was talking about until he looked back on the day his friend died, he remembered seeing a young girl who was shaking in fear. thana grinned, yea now you remember them it just goes to show how thick headed you humans really are, because of you and your partner that little girl will grow up with out her father he explained with a deadly glare. amon had never thought about this because he was always trained to think ghouls were nothing but monsters, why should I believe you for all I know those girls could have been killers he said sternly. thana cracked his finger, why should I even be trying to convince you, you wouldn't believe me unless we showed it to you he said as the kakuja covered his head. toxin took his clawed tail and grabbed amon trowing him into another wall, we will neat you into the ground until you wishes you were dead, toxin walked up to amon and picked him up by his neck. amon growled at him, I wont give up until I die no matter what I'll stand and fight he chocked out. toxin growled flicking his tongue, trust us dove you'll only wish you were dead because wen were done with you every bone in your body will be broke, now get this through your thick skull no matter how much you train no matter what weapon you have you can never beat me toxin said gripping tighter.

toxin smashed amon against the ground and then punched him over and over he was having fun beating this dove, you think your a fighter I'm a king and you are nothing he said in anger. you know I thought if I faced you again it would be a better fight but so fare all you have shown me is how weak you really are, if you call yourself a worrier then your the weakest one I ever fought toxin said mocking him. amon knew he had now chance against this monster if he stayed and fought he would most likely die but he couldn't give up, he wanted to fight this ghoul until the end but sadly that moment wouldn't be today. just as the two were about to clash again they heard the sounds of voices and footsteps coming down the tunnel, thana knew who it was just by the sounds of the boots hitting the ground. just wen toxin turned to look at them he felt a huge pain in his chest he looked down a black and gold spear had gone through him, toxin dropped amon and fell to his knees in pain holding the spear. he looked up and saw arima the leader of the c.c.g, he had never fought this dove but from what he heard even eato had a hard time with him. you've been quite the trouble maker for my men but I don't think you'll be hurting anyone, you will be a good case to study sense its said your not a full ghoul he said. toxin was in a state of shock from the wound in his chest but he did have one thing to say, you should have gone for the head he said smiling up at him. toxin cracked his finger and in a flash of bright light he was gone leaving behind a group of very shocked and confused doves. amon was very hurt so bad that he couldn't even get up but even thought he was hurt he still had this feeling in his chest. something about what toxin said made amon think were they any better then the ghouls, toxin did have a point they often did kill ghouls that were children so didn't that make them monsters as well. that's what amon was thinking as his friends lifted him up to take him to the hospital, who were the real monsters in this and were they really just fighting a sinceless war.

meanwhile up on a tall building sat thana in his normal form thinking about that last blow, wow for the first time sense I started fighting in this war I truly felt pain from a weapon thana said looking down. ken was standing beside him in his shadow form, it was strange for sure its been a while that I felt a pain like that but then again it is arima so its no surprise, that man has fought ghouls tougher then eato and won so were very lucky we had that trick to save our asses ken explained. this made thana think, how did we do that by the way? '' he asked. ken smiled, well its a very hard ability that only ghouls with a lot of power can master, not even eto has been able to do it I was the first ghoul to ever master it ken explained. thana smiled, well I guess this really just shows us how powerful we really are now, if we have this much power then taking over this city should be no problem thana said excited. ken smiled, well now your starting to talk like me thana I must have worn off one you he said with a chuckle, your starting to become more evil the longer your with aogiri. this was true ever sense her became the one eyed king thana has been more ruthless then ever before, then again he was the most evil kind of ghoul there was. thana laughed, well it is partly your fault your the one who took over my body, that and that dumb ass doctor who took my organs out of me replacing them with you he said half pissed. this made them both laugh they often did things like this and they really enjoyed it, he would often tell the other ghouls that there's more to life then going crazy all the time and killing everyone in sight. thana wanted people to understand that they can be more then what people think they are, he wanted them to show the world that ghouls are more then monsters that there people. he had the same plan for the shiki as well he wanted to prove that there not just blood sucking monsters, there people with souls and feelings. hell if they can get pregnant and have children then there must be something human about them, even though they feed on human blood they look no different then wen they died.

toxin sighed, I hope this time the battle ends differently, the last time there was a war between the doves and us it didn't go very well I lost a lot of my friends ken explained. thana smiled, I don't think we'll lose not with the power we have not to mention eato, as far as I can tell nobody can beat us we have the advantage not them we can take them all out in one fight thana said with a wicked smile and a crack of a finger. ken nodded, that is true we do have the advantage but that could change, at one point we can be winning then in a matter of seconds we could lose it all he explained. thana knew what he was talking about ken had once been alive but after a brutal war he died, he lost everything he loved his friends and his family wife included. I know what your getting at but trust me ken that isn't gonna happen my family is in the mountains, unless they know ware they are the doves cant touch them thana explained. ken nodded, that's true but from what you've told me your family is fighting a war of there own so there not completely safe, but if there as strong as you say they are then you have nothing to worry about he said smiling. thana smiled back, there the toughest creatures on this planet especially my little girl, it was said that she could on day even top me in strength witch sounds crazy he explained. ken was shocked even before he had revealed him self thana had proven to be a very strong creature and he knew thana could kill a small army if he really wanted to. it was hard to think about someone stronger then him, but from the little information he read on shiki it was said that females were often stronger then the males. well its said that female shiki are often stronger then the males so its possible but with the power we have she couldn't out mach it, I would love to meet your wife and daughter some day they sound like nice people h said smiling. thana nodded, you'll get to meet them as soon as all this shit is over and done with, plus I could use our shared strength because I'm sure there's gonna be a lot of cleaning up to do, we also are hoping to rebuild the village and make it into a town ware shiki can live in peace thana explained proudly. well I think its about time we get back to the coffee shop I'm beat after that long fight thana said yawning, the fight really took a lot out of him knocking down a lot of his strength. ken nodded and went back inside thanas chest, they then transformed into toxin and flew to the shop. this had been a very interesting night and they enjoyed every bit of it, the thrill of fighting made them feel amazing. but things were about to change real quick, the final battle will soon begin and it will be up to them to lead the ghouls to victory or a brutal death, lets just hop its not the later.

 **hay guys I know its been a while sense I've updated this story but I'm back on it, I have been in norway seeing a doctor that can help me with my cancer so that's good. also my little girl's birth day is today she is gonna be nine, so if you see this sarra daddy said happy birth day from norway. thank you all for showing love to my storys it helps me get through these tough times, until next time see ya latter**


	13. Chapter 13 telling the old man

Toxin was in a dark ally eating a human that they had just killed all the while there mind was filled with thoughts, they were about to a take on a big job one of the biggest they've ever faced. they were gonna invade cochlea a prison made to hold all ghouls. they were going there to rescue ghouls and to get them to join aogiri but there was ghoul the eto was excited about more then the others, she hadn't told him who it was yet but she was sure he was very skilled in fighting. thana wanted to meet this ghoul he sounded like a brave and powerful worrier, ken was really looking forward to seeing just how skilled this ghoul was in battle. after all nobody not even eto her self could beat them, they took down three s rated ghouls without even breaking a sweat so whats one more. this is gonna be a very interesting battle that's for sure thana said as they pulled away from the half eaten corps, though its said this ghoul is one of the strongest to ever show up so maybe he'll finally give us a good fight. ken nodded in there head, indeed I'm getting tired of these puny opponents they barrly last a minute in a fight he said annoyed.

he was talking about all the other people they've fought human and ghouls they were all no match for the kakuja pair. there was only one person that ever landed a good hit on the monster ghoul, amon witch has been deemed his rival by both the media and other ghouls. to say the two were not on friendly terms would be a understatement they hated each other with a passion, though thana did find something about the dove that seemed to interest him. maybe it was his prideful spirit or was it the fact that he reminded thana of a more stupid version of himself, thana often pushed that interest to the back of his mind not thinking about it. the ghoul king had also gained some new powers he now had can breath fire and shoot explosive shards from any part of his body, this became very useful wen he was being chased by a helicopter. with one shot toxin turned the chopper to ashes in a fiery explosion it was like he shot a missile, these new powers aloud them to level up on the humans. we shall see how this ghoul dose against our new powers, I highly doubt that he will stand a chance against us but we shall see toxin said smiling.

after another night of feeding the two landed in front of the coffee shop, they saw the lights were on witch didn't lake since because the shop should be closed. this normally meant that toka wanted to talk to him, but wen thana walked in who he saw wasn't toka but the owner of the shop. ken growled in there head, _do we really have to answer to this old man he asked annoyed_ , ken didn't like to be told what to do and often acted more like a kid then a wise worrier. thana metaly rolled his eyes, _don't over look his power hes the father of eto remember_ he said reminding ken of the old mans daughter. thana knew of yoshimura's power he was the third most powerful ghoul next to himself and eto, he also knew that the old man could take him on very easily even with his powers.

thana took a deep breath and walked up to the counter ware the old man was waiting with a nutral expression on his face, he had a feeling yoshimura had found out about his nightly outings and what he really was. yoshimura what are you still doing here shouldn't you be closing up? ''thana asked nervously. yoshimura sighed, please sit down thana I need to speak with you he said in a calm tone, but thana could tell he wasn't happy. thana sighed and sat down at the counter while he watched the old man make two cups of coffee for them both, thana knew this day would come because he couldn't keep it a secret sat the cups down and sat in front of thana, so tell me thana how has the city been treating you lately? ''he asked. well sir it's not the first time I've been to the city, I was born and raised in the city as a young boy thana explained. thana sighed, though it seems that its changed since the last time I lived here he said cracking his finger, the old man took notice of this and frowned. thana I know what you've been doing out there and my only question is why? " he asked sipping his coffee. thana sighed, look its my understanding that with the help of aogiri we could not only end this war but to bring our worlds together, much like I was trying to do back in sotoba but the only way to do this is to join forces he explained. yoshimura sighed, so you have been working with aogiri and I've heard that eto is no longer the leader of them so tell me who is the leader he asked curios. thana sighed, we are the new leader sir we beat eto in a fight and took over aogiri so yes I am the new one eye king thana explained with his head down, he knew that the old man wasn't happy with his actions but it was better to just tell the truth.

yoshimura sighed, while I do not agree with killing rather it be humans or ghouls, you have shown that you use your power for a grate cause witch is why I'm not angry with you he explained calmly. it is true while the two have killed and ate human and ghouls, they had used there power to save a lot of people from the C.C.G along with other things. thana did have one question for the old man, how did you find out about what I've been up to? '' he asked curios. the old man smiled, toka told me he simply answered this simple answer made thana slightly angry making him crack his fingers. but he knew that toka would only tell on him if she was forced to she was a girl of her word, ken however was a little less unforgiving to say the least. _that bitch how dare she rat us out after all we've done for her_ ken said in rage, it took everything thana had to not let ken take him over and transform. thana sighed, toka was the first to and only one to know what I've been up to since I met eto, I told her not to tell anyone in return for seeing her brother again thana explained. he could hear ken yelling in there head and to get him to stop thana dug his nails into his palm making them bleed, the pain caused ken to lose focus and stop his rage. thana growled, _ken knock it off right now before you make this shit worse then it already is understand_ he said in there head.

ken just sighed and kept quiet he hated to it but his host was right they needed to do this to move forward, he just hated that they had to listen to this old man knowing that they could easily take him on. thana sighed and told the old man everything that has been going on since he became the new one eyed king, he told him about toka and her brother as well. thana also tole him about ryoko knowing about his little secret and how he saved her and hinami, he also told him about eto witch kind shocked the old man a little. well it seems that you have been busy lately but my question to you is do you think what your doing is right, you seem to be trying to help our kind as well as humans yoshimura said. thana nodded, ye sir I'm trying the same method that I tried back it sotoba hopefully these people are less stubborn, but in order to do that I will first have to get rid of those in my way he explained. they continued to talk until thana had to head to sleep and it went pretty well, yosimura knew that thana knew what he was doing and that it would be okay. but there was one thing he was worried about and that's if this war would lead to boys death in the end, thana had a mission back home as well as here. but he had trust in the young monster king and knew he would win in the end.


End file.
